


Like a Gemini

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence-Daredevil Season 1, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters and relationships added as they appear, Fluff and Angst, Foggy Is The Best, Friendship, Hawkeye and Daredevil teamup, Legal Drama, Major Character Injury, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags Are Hard, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Matt was relieved that he could freely be Daredevil, that he was saving lives and that Foggy accepted him as he was. He was happy and content with Nelson and Murdock, with finally starting a relationship with the man he loved.  He just wished he didn't feel so separated, that he didn't feel as if Matt Murdock and Daredevil couldn't truly exist together.  He needed to find a way to reconcile his two halves, and was unsure if it was luck or not that had him literally diving into a way to maybe begin to do so.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In pretty much all of my Marvel worlds that will ever happen, everything is AU after Winter Soldier, and for Daredevil, after Season 1. Because I like everyone happy and lovey and one giant Team as a Family. This is my first time writing Matt at all, but I love the show so much and am beyond sad it was cancelled so I had to express my Matt Murdock love. Enjoy!

The way he perceived the world was far from what anyone else experienced, and he had grown accustomed to it, not to say that he didn’t miss sight he was just very used to the way things were now. He was also used to the way he himself was perceived by others. The blind man, the lawyer, wow he must have overcome so much. Poor dear, to have that happen and still thrive. Can he do anything on his own? Wow, how’d he dress himself so well?

Sometimes it was stifling, the weight of just being not completely blind. It was part of the reason being Daredevil was so freeing. Not only was he saving people, keeping his city safe, but he could just be. He didn’t have any restraints on his actions. No restrictions to what he could let himself do.

Though that wasn’t necessarily true. He couldn’t read print. He couldn’t leave a physical description of someone who got away. Hell, he couldn’t even really leave any helpful notes for the police, since he couldn’t see to write. Since despite his world on fire, he was, in fact, blind. He did everything else he could instead, and it was beyond gratifying knowing that he was able to do so.

He knew Daredevil was perceived in a certain way too. The victims were thankful, were in awe and always left him with an odd twinge in his gut. The perpetrators were terrified or angry, they ran or tried to kill him. He was okay with both reactions, and was even amused by the ones who genuinely thought he was a demon of some sort.

Most days he felt like two sides of a coin, two faces so opposite that they could barely be considered the same being. It was mostly due to the fact that the people who knew he was Daredevil, didn’t _know_ Daredevil. They knew that Matt Murdock was the Devil in the dark of Hells Kitchen, but he would be damned before he ever let them really see his darkness. Foggy in particular.

So, he let himself feel strangely fractured, encouraged it even by the way he came home and shed the armor like a poisonous skin before it could infect Foggy _._ How he let his better half fix him up if he needed it, but never know the specifics of how he became injured that specific time. It was better if no one knew Daredevil, and if his partner was the only one who really knew Matt, even if it was only most of him.

He planned on keeping it firmly that way, no one would know the vigilante. Why would they want or need to? He was a symbol in the dark was all. He couldn’t think of a reason for it to change.

Matt never claimed to be imaginative, and even if he did, he never would have thought up this situation. The building across from him was apparently being fumigated, the chemicals burning in his senses like a wildfire, though it was the protective tent that was his issue currently, as it cut off his escape route.

He surveyed the area, and after noticing the dumpster below him only took a moment’s thought before he flipped off the roof and cannonballed right into his makeshift pool of garbage. His heel collided with something very much not garbage, a sharp crack and gasp resounding around the metal as his boot met soft cartilage and he jerked back in shock to stare at the person he had just kicked in the face.

“Are you okay?” he asked instantly taking survey of the man, noting the cracked ribs and blood emitting from his body in a couple areas on his body, not including his newly broken nose.

“Was having the time of my life until you dived on top of me.” The man remarked, but there was no true hostility in his tone.

“A party in a dumpster?” Matt asked skeptically and the other laughed.

“Best place for a party.” His head turned in Matts direction and his breathing hitched in recognition. “Oh, hey Daredevil! I totally knew I would be the first one to meet you!”

“Excuse me?” Matt asked, with a slight tilt of his head. What was that supposed to mean? Was this man trying to meet dangerous vigilantes?

“Oh duh, I’m in civvies of course you don’t recognize me. Not like I’m Steve or Tony or whatever. My names Clint Barton, and it is nice to meet you Lucy.” He moved to hold out his hand, but inhaled sharply and wrapped it around his ribs instead.

Oh. Hawkeye, one of the Avengers. Of course, he fell on one of the Avengers, in a dumpster, bleeding and with precariously broken bones.

“Why are you in a dumpster?”

“Hey, you’re in a dumpster too!” Barton stated. “No judging.”

“I’m not a superhero.”

“Yeah you are buddy. You just don’t have a shiny tower.” He heard his lips separate in a smile. “And I’m in here because I pissed off some Russians. What about you.”

Matt gave a tiny quirk of a smile himself. “Same.”

Barton laughed. “We’re like twinsies! Though, red isn’t my color and I’m not sure I could pull off the horns either.”

He snorted. “It takes a unique person.”

“Damn straight!” he flinched again and Matt shifted closer to him.

“Do you need help? To your team or the hospital?”

“Eh I’ve got an extraction, but I could use a hand out of the trash? Maybe she wont call me a garbage pigeon again if I’m not actually _in_ the garbage.”

Matt was pretty sure he didn’t want to know what that meant, but he hoisted himself out of the container and took the hero’s hand, slipping an arm under his knee to bring him to the edge and lower him to the ground shakily.

“Thanks!” he exclaimed as he hobbled over towards a box and plopped himself down onto it.

“No problem.” He shuffled on his feet for a moment. “You sure you’ll be alright?”

He nodded. “Totally. Nat’ll be here soon, I’ll get a lecture, Bruce will patch me up and then I’ll go home, eat pizza with Lucky and watch dog cops.”

Matt blinked owlishly at him, instantly very grateful that his eyes were covered. His perplexed thoughts must have read to the other man anyway because he gave a small laugh.

“Sorry, that was a lot. I talk a lot sometimes, and well, no more secret identity for me so may as well tell a stranger all of my plans, right?”

“I’m not sure you’re obligated to do that exactly.”

“What’s a bit of oversharing between fellow superheroes?”

“Still not a superhero.”

“Whatever you say Lucy.”

That was the second time the archer had called him that and he couldn’t help the confused tone as he asked, “Lucy?”

“For Lucifer!” he exclaimed happily. “It’s at least a name, right?”

Matt chuckled. “I guess I’ll take it?”

“You still have the secret identity going for you, and trust me buddy, its better than the limelight publicity thing so keep it for as long as you can. Still, I gotta call you something.”

“Lucy is fine.” Matt said with a small amused shake of his head. “Though you say it as if we’ll be meeting often.”

“Hey, you never know what’s going to happen!” he said with a shrug. “Unless some of the rumors are true and you’re psychic?”

“Not psychic.”

“Awe that’s a shame.”

Matt didn’t respond, a loud cry for help drawing his attention away. “I have to go.” He said shortly before hurrying away, the other's call that he would see him later easily reaching him. Though he seriously doubted they would cross paths again, he couldn’t help but to swing by the alley again on his way home to make sure that he had in fact been picked up.

He really didn’t expect to see him the next day, especially not as Matt Murdock.

He was in Foggy’s office, bent over his partner’s shoulder to run his fingers over the paperwork he was showing him when the newly familiar heartbeat and still gingerly cautious steps registered within their building. His head instantly snapped towards the door and Foggy’s twisted around to peer up at him.

“What’s wrong?”

“Clint Barton.”

“What!”

Matt sighed and reached behind him to grab his cane. “I met him last night as Daredevil. He told me he’d see me again.”

“Do you think he knows who you are?” Foggy asked, his heartrate ticking up in concern as he asked and Matt shrugged.

“I have no idea. Until we figure it out, let’s just, I don’t know, play up the blind?”

“Sure yeah, use your actual disability to throw the literal Avenger off your scent.”

“Foggy.” Matt implored, causing the other man to sigh.

“Hey, no, I don’t mean it like that. You know I don’t think I’m a prop for your secret identity or whatever.”

The anymore went unsaid, but Matt nodded despite the tightness in his stomach. “Fog I just, I can’t be part of their world.”

Foggy set a gentle hand on his tightened fists and rubbed the knuckles lightly. “Matt, I get it. Clint Barton will leave being certain you’re a blind lawyer, because you are. There’s no need to act okay? Your blindness isn’t a prop either. Just be yourself.”

Matt nodded and looked back towards the office’s front door as a knock sounded. “You’re right. We’re lawyers. Let’s just, lawyer.”

Foggy brightened in his perception as he smiled and stood. “Exactly! Let’s go lawyer the shit out of this Avenger.”

“Matt! Foggy! We have a client!” Karen called, excitement tangible in her voice.

Matt followed the other out of his office and gave a smile in her and Barton’s general direction.

“Guys, this is Clint Barton. Like, Hawkeye Clint Barton. Mr. Barton, Matthew Murdock and Foggy Nelson, honest attorneys at law.” She introduced.

“Nice to meet you Mr. Barton.” Matt greeted, holding out his hand. The Avenger shook it eagerly and then swung his hand towards Foggy to shake his as well.

“Yeah, you as well! You have quite a reputation in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“Oh?” Foggy asked lightly, his voice even but the thundering of his heart betrayed his nerves.

“Oh yeah! Wilson Fisk was a big hit, but I’m much more interested in what you do for the little guys, for the people who need a lawyer because they truly are innocent. The citizens that need a savior.”

“Is that what you’re looking for?” Matt asked cautiously. “I don’t mean to be rude, but don’t the Avengers have an army of lawyers?”

“Stark has an army of lawyers, and they’re all soulless shark monsters.” Barton said, waving his hand as if he could banish said sharks. “I’m looking for a real person Mr. Murdock. Like Ms. Page said, an honest attorney at law, no matter how much of an oxymoron that might be.”

“How about we take this to the conference room and you can tell us what you need?” Foggy suggested gesturing in that direction.

He nodded, and Foggy narrated the movement causing Barton to groan.

“Ah, hell, sorry man. I’ll try and cut back on the nonverbal communication or at least narrate what I’m doing. I’m deaf, so I totally get it.”

Matt gave him a genuine smile and nodded his own head. “Thank you, Mr. Barton, I appreciate it. Unfortunately, none of us known ASL, is there anything we can do to make things easier?”

“Nah man, I’ve got my aids in. You’re chill. And its Clint by the way.”

“Clint then.” He smiled again and motioned him to lead the way into their small third room. “Let’s get settled and you can tell us what’s going on.”

“Would you want any coffee?” Karen asked and Clint actually bounced slightly as he pulled out a chair.

“Coffee would be total heaven!”

“If you like sludge.” Foggy teased as he sat across from the archer, Matt mirroring his movements.

“Not sludge.” Karen retorted with a slight pout to her words.

“Tar then?” Matt amended and she huffed.

Clint laughed and turned in his chair look at her. “I would drink coffee if it were poisoned. Well, maybe not then. If it were literally like tar? In any way, coffee is life blood and I would adore some.”

She giggled and Matt raised a brow towards Foggy who gave a subtle shrug. “Okay, coffee for the nice paying superhero client and nothing for the judging bosses.”

Matt snorted and gave her an innocent smile, to which he assumed she rolled her eyes by the huffy laugh, before leaving the doorway to go towards their small kitchen.

“She’s great.” Clint remarked as he spun back in his chair to face them.

“Yeah, we’ll keep her.” Foggy replied with a wide grin in his words.

“Damn straight you will.” She remarked as she set a large mug onto the table before Clint and then pulled up a chair to the end. “You don’t mind if I’m here as well? I generally take notes for Matt.”

“No, its cool. Sounds like your name should be on the sign too.”

She giggled and Matt chuckled. “You’re not wrong. So, tell us, what’s going on.”

The Avenger sighed and leaned back in his chair, hands clasped around the form of his coffee mug. “Okay, so I was living in this apartment building and it was, well it was owned by the Russian mob. These assholes I affectionately refer to as the Tracksuit Mafia. They were awful, terrorizing the residents, refusing to fix anything, raising rent to crazy heights, essentially being the total definition of slum lords. And I couldn’t put up with it anymore.”

“What happened?” Foggy asked, his pen scratching out an outline of the man’s words.

“I may have strong armed them out of ownership and took over the building.” He admitted. “And now I’m basically at war with them and the building is still all but collapsing on me and I so don’t know how to fix everything. My tenants love me, and I love them, but that’s not going to fix the multitude of things wrong. Not only do I want to make things better for them, but I can’t keep getting in fights with the tracksuit wearing douchebags and ending up in garbage cans.”

“You want us to help take down a section of the Russian mob?” Foggy asked in shock and his body tensed, hand stilling on the paper. Matt reached over to rest a light hand on his thigh for a moment until his shoulders loosened.

“Is that what you want?” Matt asked.

“Yes? No? No, no I want my neighbors to be safe. I want their living conditions to be healthy, I want the Russians to stop harassing them to get to me, or to get the building back. I want to do this legally.”

“Well obtaining it illegally wasn’t a good start.” Foggy remarked and Clint flinched.

“But,” Matt continued for his partner. “We would be more than happy to help.”

“Absolutely! It sounds like a perfect case for Nelson and Murdock.” Foggy agreed. “We’ll need all the information you have on your tracksuit baddies.”

“Including names.”

“Oh, especially names! I know it doesn’t stop super determined people, but restraining orders go a long way.”

Matt nodded in agreement. “The threat of a heavier sentence always makes people think twice.”

“For sure. We’ll also need statements from all the tenants.”

“As well as detailed descriptions of apartment qualities and issues including dates they started and or happened so that we can refute any claim that you’re the reason for said issues.”

“We’ll begin to dig even deeper and get into each issue as we gather more information, but for now we need all of that before we can go any further. Think you can get all of that for us?”

Silence was the answer for a moment, and the sound of his jaw audibly dropping as he looked between them made it easy to deduce his fish like stare. “Did you two just Fred and George Weasley me?”

The law team laughed and Foggy nodded enthusiastically. “Sure did. We’re one mind my friend, its what makes us the best damn lawyers in the city. You’ve chosen excellent representation.”

Clint beamed and nodded back. “I’m totally nodding in agreement here. Natasha told me last night I either figure this shit out or she was getting involved, and I _so_ do not need that. Mrs. Alders told me you represented a friend of hers against a shit landlord, gave me your card.”

He held up the small square of cardstock. “Which I am totally flashing at you in proof. She said you would help. I’ll absolutely get everything you asked, can even bring them here one at a time to get as much details to you as possible. Can I see your pad?” he asked pointing to Foggy’s papers.

He nodded and flipped to a clean page before pushing it across the table. Clint accepted the pen and scribbled a few things across it. “Here are the few names I know. He’s the big guy,” he pointed at one name before swearing slightly. “Sorry, Ivan Banionis. He’s the big guy, but I haven’t seen him since I took over. He just sends his lackeys, and I only know a few of them.”

“We’ll look into figuring their identities out.” Matt promised. “This will be a good start.”

“Totally will. How about you line up some appointments with Karen for your tenant interviews and Matt and I will dive into this.”

“Sound awesome to me. Payment set up too, right?”

The air around Foggy literally heated with his glee as he beamed. “Oh yeah! You’re an Avenger, you can totally pay us!”

Matt laughed as Clint shrugged. “You’re saving my ass man, not just from Tracksuit Dracula’s but from other scary Russian assassins known as the wonderful love of my life. Paying you is the absolute least I can do.”

“You hear that Matty, we’re eating sushi tonight!”

That night, after in fact eating celebratory ‘Yay We Have a High End Actually Paying Us What We’re Worth Client Finally Matt Can You Believe It!’ sushi, Matt followed the steady heartbeat to a rooftop not too far from where they had met the night before. He dropped down behind him silently and asked.

“You sure you feel up to being out here already? Were pretty beat up yesterday.”

The man jumped and spun around before settling with a loud sigh. “Damn, Lucy, give a guy a heart attack why don’t you.”

Matt just smirked and walked to his side to peer over the edge of the roof where a group of men were gathered. “Russians that threw you in a dumpster?”

“Tracksuit Dracula douchebags, yep. No idea what they’re doing in the Kitchen, generally they stay in Brooklyn. Not meaning to encroach on your territory, I promise man.”

The archer’s heart beat had steadied out and he was calm, sure, posture relaxed and body loose but beneath that was a tightness, a small tick. Something so small it was possibly actually inferred from the meeting they had had that afternoon, but there was something about the shorter man that screamed hesitation, insecurity. Like he was worried that Matt would be angry he was there. That being in Hell’s Kitchen was wrong, and despite that he would continue to do so anyway.

“The big guy just asked why Vlad was late. You know any Vlad’s?”

Clint did a double take and then his posture loosened even more and he grinned. “Not personally no. It’s a super Russian name though. Could be hundreds in New York.”

“This Vlad is bringing them some sort of package. Would you like to bring a guest to their party?” Matt asked, wanting to help keep men that would assault civilians as far from his city as possible, but not wanting to encroach on the hero’s territory. The uptick of his heart and slow sound of his smile reassured him before the other man had even spoken.

“You know, I think a more even playing ground will be a wonderful idea.”

A few moments later another large van, this one full of fast terrified heartbeats that instantly set him on edge, pulled up and yet another burly guy clamored out of the driver’s seat. He began to speak in Russian and Matt cursed. “Do you speak Russian?”

Clint nodded and Matt awkwardly translated the words spoken, the choppy sentences causing the other’s heartrate to speed up and fists to tighten. “They’re little children.” He hissed. “His ‘package’ is little children. The Russian’s here in Manhattan are abducting homeless and poor little girls and then shipping them out on the docks in Brooklyn.”

Matt seethed and pulled out his billy clubs, and nodded at the quiver on Clint’s back. “Don’t kill them. I don’t do killing.”

“Its your city Lucy, but I’m still punching his teeth out.”

“Don’t worry Hawkeye, I won’t stop you.”

Fighting with Clint was different, but wonderful. He moved seamlessly with him, using his bow like a club and easily taking down the men that attacked them. Matt made a beeline for the man he assumed was Vlad, easily trading blows with the heavier man. He used the momentum of a particularly violent punch aimed at his head to swing the man’s mass onto the hard ground, knee going to his throat as he pushed his shoulder into the gravel.

“Where are you sending these kids?” He growled in the others face, mentally cringing at the foul scent of his breath. “Is this your operation?”

“I am not scared of you Daredevil.” The man spat in heavily accented English.

Matt punched him hard, a thrill running through him at the sound of his cheek shattering. “You should be.”

“There are bigger demons in the dark than you.” He retorted harshly and suddenly the sound of flesh on distinctive metal and the smell of gun powder filled his senses as the man began to lift a gun in Clint’s direction.

Matt dove off of the lowlife and wrapped himself around the Avenger, jerking the man onto the ground and rolling away from the onslaught of bullets.

Tires squealed and Clint at his side drew an arrow almost faster than he could comprehend, shooting it into the tires of the van containing the children before it could follow the other one. The man in the front vaulted from within and tried to run away, but a well-aimed throw of one of his clubs knocked him out cold.

“Nice.” Clint remarked and then gave a heavy sigh. “Vlad got away, so did most of my Dracula’s.”

“We got the kids, its what’s important.” Matt replied.

“What did that scumbag say to you?”

“That there were bigger demons.”

“Ominous.”

Matt hummed in agreement and pulled out his burner phone and called Brett.

“I am not your Jim Gordon.”

He resisted the laugh that attempted to bubble up. Instead he gave his location and said, “There is a van full of terrified children that were on their way to being sold. Clint Barton of the Avengers will be here with them.”

“Well fuck.” Brett remarked after a heavy breath and Matt gave a dark chuckle in agreement before hanging up.

“I just called the police. Do you mind staying here until they get here?”

“Not at all.” Clint agreed easily, clasping his shoulder briefly. “Thank you, Lucy. For your help.”

“I think this is bigger than your Dracula’s, Hawkeye. You’ll have my help as long as they continue to terrorize my city.”

“Because you’re a superhero.”

“Not a superhero.”

Clint grinned and rocked on his toes. “Sure, you aren’t. The devil is just a fallen angel my friend.”

“Fallen is the key word there.”

“No one stays down forever.”

Matt gave a small almost nonexistent smile. _Murdock’s always get back up_. “I’m sure I’ll see you again.”

“Count on it, Lucy.”

He nodded and then scaled the building they started on, but he didn’t leave. Instead he watched as Clint restrained the few men left unconscious, as he comforted the terrified children, as he filled the police in. He stayed until the Avenger left before he himself slinking into the darkness and back to his own home.

For the first time he had someone who knew, and maybe even liked, Daredevil more than they liked Matt Murdock. And Matt, well he may like that fact more than he should. For the first time he felt like maybe Daredevil was more than just the devil that lurked inside of him.


	2. Chapter 2

The roof door closing behind him shut loudly. Instantly, Foggy’s figure on the couch bellow dove towards the coffee table and lifted the remote to shut off the tv, causing Matt to grin as he pulled his helmet off.

“Watching porn Fog?”

“No, you hellion! Why would I need porn when my boyfriend wonders around the city in fetish gear?”

Matt shook his head as he pulled his gloves off and kicked open the closet holding his dad’s trunk. “It’s not fetish gear.”

“You look like you escaped a BDSM dungeon.”

“No, I don’t.”

“You so do, besides, how would you know?”

He didn’t reply, since Foggy did have a point, and could feel the smugness rolling off of the other palpably. “Gotcha.”

He rolled his eyes and finished shucking the armor off before making his way to the couch, tossing himself beside the other, legs swinging up to rest on his lap. “Would you rather the so-called pajamas?”

“No way, at least the fetish gear protects you.” Foggy replied, reaching down to lightly trace the scar on his stomach from Nobu.

Matt hummed in agreement and then nodded towards the tv. “What were you watching then?”

“Trashy reality tv. It distracts me while you’re gone.” He glanced towards the watch on his wrist and made a surprised noise. “You’re home really early.”

He shrugged. “I wanted to come home. Was mostly quiet, and needed to see you. Also, let you know something.”

“Awe so sweet Matty.” He ran an affectionate hand along Matt’s shin and then paused the touch to turn his head towards him pointedly. “Though that something sounds like it could be bad?”

“Maybe? Hawkeye’s tracksuit friends were in Hell’s Kitchen.”

“How could you tell? Oh, does the nylon and polyester burn your nose like it does our eyes?”

Matt chuckled and shook his head. “No, Clint was there. He told me.”

Foggy gave an exaggerated gasp. “Awe, Matt, you’re working with others! I’m so proud of you, growing up and being a team player.”

“Shut up Foggy.” Matt chided lightly, playfully nudging his shoulder.

He let out a giggle. “Is that what you needed to tell me? That you’re finally learning to play well with others?”

“No. I’m worried that a bigger fish has finally managed to fill Fisk’s hole.”

The playful set of Foggy’s body fell as his shoulder’s sagged and he leaned his head against the back of the couch. “Well shit. Because of the tracksuit guys?”

He shook his head. “Because they were meeting a different group of Russians with the intention of child trafficking. The other guy, he said he was more scared of the ‘bigger demons’ then Daredevil. Well he said that there were bigger demons and he wasn’t scared of me.”

Foggy groaned. “That does sound like he meant one specific scary person. Do you think Clint’s legal stuff will take care of it?”

Matt shook his head. “No, they’re pawns.”

“Even his head honcho?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“So, Daredevil will have to take care of it. Is your new team player mentality going to stay?”

He gave the other a reassuring smile and shifted, placing a leg on either side of Foggy’s so he could sit on his lap. “As long as he doesn’t plan on bringing his more, let’s say flamboyantly destructive teammates along I will be more than happy to work with him.”

“Very reassuring. I’ll have to watch far less trash tv knowing someone has your back.” Foggy stated softly, hands coming to rest on Matt’s thighs. “I have a proposition for you.” He added the last part with an audible grin that Matt couldn’t help returning.

“Oh?”

“I say, since you are home early, that there’s no way you got your normal amount of a work out done.”

“Very true.” He agreed, his grin widening.

“Well then, I propose you get a bit more exercise done, of a _very_ different sort.” He punctuated the statement by running his hands up Matts bare sides, causing him to shiver at the sensation and bend forward so they were pressed closer.

“I’ll support that proposal.” He whispered against Foggy’s lips before dragging him into a very enthusiastic kiss.

* * *

Clint was in their office before they were the next morning, two other people at his side. Matt couldn’t help wrinkling his nose at the strong perfume on one, but was able to school his features as they opened their door.

“Good morning!” the Avenger chirped, somehow incredibly perky despite the awful hour. Matt was going to attribute that to the outrageously large travel mug of coffee in his hands. “Matt, Foggy, these are Aimee and Rebecca.”

“They’re your first appointment today.” Karen said just as cheerfully, no doubt taking vindictive glee out of having them here at seven.

“We live in Mr. Barton’s apartment.” one of the women said.

“Ah, that was Rebecca. Sorry Matt, I pointed them out and forgot to say so.” Clint informed him with a sheepish shrug of his shoulders, but Matt waved it away with a smile.

“No worries Clint. It’s lovely to meet you ladies.” He aimed his smile towards them and held out his hand, to which both shook while their temperatures rose in a blush.

“You too.” Aimee replied.

“I was wondering if I could talk to one of you, while the other got statements from the girls?” Clint asked, the hand not holding coffee shoving into a pocket as he rocked on his feet.

“Absolutely.” Foggy agreed. “I’ll take these lovely ladies to the conference room, and leave you with Matt.”

Matt nodded in agreement, agreeing with Foggy’s silent guess on what Clint wanted to talk about. “How about we go into my office.”

He led the other in and closed the door, gesturing towards the chair as he made his way to his own. “What’s wrong?”

“I had a run in with some of the tracksuit goons, here in in Hells Kitchen, last night. They’re currently at your police precinct.” He stated without preamble.

“What were they doing?”

“Attempting to sell little kids.”

Matt frowned, in no way having to act the anger that still filled him at the thought and pulled out his phone. “Call Brett Mahoney.”

“Murdock.” He greeted.

“Hey, Brett, I have you on speaker phone with one of my clients. He says that you have a couple persons of interest in his case in lock up right now.”

“Who’re they?”

Matt lifted his head towards Clint, who made a shrugging motion. “Just shrugged, cus I’m not sure their names. Tracksuit wearing asses who were abducting kids last night.”

The line was silent for a moment and then Brett asked, “Is Hawkeye your client?”

“Clint Barton, yes.” Matt replied. “The men you have at the station and their buddies have been harassing, even physically assaulting and damaging the property of the tenets in his building. I was wondering if I could get their names and have a meeting set up with their attorneys?”

“I can’t just give you their names man, but I can let their attorneys know you want a meeting.”

“Also let them know If I haven’t heard from them by one, I’ll be calling back to find out who they are and call them myself.”

“Sure thing. Good luck.”

“Thanks Brett.”

He hung up and slid the phone away. “Foggy and I will talk to their lawyers, see if they are willing to give up their buddies names as well. We’ll also make sure they know that you are pressing charges.”

“It’s a good start. I doubt they’ll give anyone up though, not without some sort of deal.”

“Unfortunately, we’re not the DA, we can’t offer deals. I can try and talk to the DA, see if they are willing, but just names and addresses aren’t likely going to be enough for her. They’ll want useful information, crimes and proof.”

Clint groaned and nodded. “Just nodded, cus I totally understand. Two isn’t a bad start though. Can I go to this meeting?”

“If you like, you are our client and the one pressing the charges.” Matt gave a small smirk. “And some would say the arresting officer.”

Clint let out a surprised laugh. “Aw, no way! Can you see me as a police officer?”

“I can’t see anything.”

The archer laughed again and pointed towards him. “I am pointing at you in a ‘you lil shit’ sort of way. Blind jokes from the blind man. I love it.”

“Foggy will tell you it gets old after a while.”

“No way, its great.” He leaned back in his chair and lifted a leg to rest the ankle on the opposite knee. “So, you’ll let me know when this meeting is?”

“Of course. They’ll likely want it at their office.”

“Public defender?”

Matt shrugged. “Could be. Though organized crime, in my experience at least, generally has a decent law office on retainer.”

“Not worried. You took down Wilson Fisk. Mob takedowns are your specialty.”

“Text Message from Foggy.” His phone intoned suddenly. “Signing girls as clients. They wanted to press their own charges as well.”

“Well that’s good.” Clint remarked. “The more the merrier.”

“It also means we get to speed up our meetings.” He lifted his phone. “Text Foggy- See if they are willing to go to the station for an identification lineup.”

They were more than happy to do so, so the five of them left Karen playfully grumbling about being stuck with paperwork and made the trek down to the precinct.

“Howdy Brett!” Foggy greeted happily when they arrived. “Our clients Aimee and Rebecca have some perps to identify.”

He turned his head towards Matt and Foggy chuckled. “He’s staring at you pointedly Matt. What did you do?”

“Called earlier about seeing some persons of interest is all. That was before I knew we were gaining two other clients for a very similar case.” He replied with his most innocent smile in place, causing the cop to sigh.

“I’ll make it happen.”

Matt couldn’t help but to listen in as the girls one at a time identified two men as two of the one’s they have been having trouble with. Their heartbeats were sky rocketed, fear controlling Rebecca almost entirely and his grip on his cane tightened.

Few minutes later Brett returned with a detective and the girls. “Counselor’s, your clients have identified Mirov Fridrik Rostislavovich and Babykin Aleksandr Yemelyanovich as men who they are pressing assault charges against, is this true.”

The three men stood and Foggy spoke, “As well as harassment, destruction of property and the intent of rape, absolutely.”

“Our other client Clint Barton is pressing similar charges as well.” Matt added. “We would like to speak to their representation.”

The detective nodded. “We’ll contact them.” He said before walking away.

“Clint, why don’t you take the girls home?” Foggy suggested. “Its probably been a tiring day for them.”

The archer nodded and placed a hand on each of their arms. “Good idea. You guys will call me after your lawyer meeting, right?”

“We will.” Matt agreed.

“Cool. Talk to you soon.” He led the girls away and Foggy turned to Matt.

“Do you think these guys can tell us anything about the possible person we talked about last night?”

Matt shook his head. “No. I doubt it. These guys work for Ivan Banionis, they likely know nothing of anything above him.”

Foggy let out a disappointed sigh and sat back onto the bench. “Bummer.”

“If only it were that easy.” Matt agreed as he sat beside him. “Too bad we’re just dealing with foot soldiers.”

“What’s that make Banionis?”

“A baron?”

Foggy snorted. “What, like some sort of medieval hierarchy?”

Matt shrugged. “Well, our client is an archer.”

He gave another amused snort and the two of them fell into a comfortable silence until two pairs of heels clicked into the room confidently and a slightly accented voice stated to the desk sergeant, “I’m looking for attorneys Nelson and Murdock.”

“Right here.” Foggy stated as he stood and then in an undertone to Matt, “Damn, they look like classy vultures. Vultures Matt!”

The two women took the few steps to them and the one that spoke earlier said, “My name is Sasha Alekseevna, this is Sandra Wyatt. We are partners at J and R in Brooklyn and represent Mr.’s Rostislavovich and Yemelyanovich.” She pronounced the Russian names perfectly as her head subtly moved between them in a way that was not necessary unless she wanted him to perceive the judging stare she was boring into them. Something about her told him she knew exactly the kind of people her defendants were, and didn’t care in the slightest.

Despite her likely irreputable character, Matt gave her a charming smile and held out her hand. “I’m Matthew Murdock and this is my partner Franklin Nelson. We represent Mr. Barton and Ms.’s Lyle and Coster. Perhaps we should take this to a private room?”

They agreed readily and an officer showed them to a private room. As soon as they were all seated, Foggy wasted no time in speaking.

“I’m sure you’re aware of the states charges against your client, human trafficking and child abduction, just to reiterate.” He said as he placed his phone on the table and touched it a couple times until the small beep of a started recording sounded. “And those are some pretty doozy charges for sure, but we’re here to add a few more.”

“Both Ms. Lyle and Ms. Coster have identified your clients as two of the men that have been verbally, physically and sexually harassing them in their own homes for quite some time now.” Matt added.

“As well as Mr. Barton, minus the sexual charges. They have though been physically damaging his property and threatening his wellbeing if he doesn’t vacate his home.” Foggy finished.

“Mr. Barton should not have a leg to stand on, as he assaulted our clients last night.” Alekseevna stated brusquely.

“Mr. Barton, as a member of the federally backed Avengers, has the legal authority to halt a crime in process if he were to come across it.” Foggy replied. “His aid in their arrest is documented and in relation to his charges against them happenstance. They are uncorrelated, as the state is charging them for last night.”

“What is it you wanted to speak to us about?” Wyatt asked, her voice softer then her partners but no less biting as she continued. “It seems to me you are just listing things that all four of us are already aware of.”

“We are willing to speak to the DA about a deal, possibly even willing to talk to our clients about a lowered charge, if your clients are willing to give the names of the others that have been participating in the harassment of our clients.” Foggy informed her.

“You merely want the names?” Alekseevna asked. 

“That’s all that my partner and I want.” Matt replied. “The DA’s office will likely ask for more.”

The two women turned their heads towards each other for a moment before Alekseevna nodded.

“We are willing to speak to our clients about what you are offering. If they are not willing to do so?”

“Well, then we will be upping our charges as high as we can. Mr. Rostislavovich touched our client below the belt, we'll press for attempted rape. They threatened them with guns, assault with a deadly weapon. We’ll add trespassing, violent intimidation, anything we can think of that they can be charged with they will.” Foggy stated with a blasé raise of his shoulder.

“We will inform them.” Wyatt said shortly. “Is that all?”

Foggy glanced towards Matt. “Is that all?”

“That is all. Unless you ladies have anything to add?”

Alekseevna shook her head. “No. We will speak to our clients and call you.”

“Excellent.” Matt reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a card to slide towards them. “Look forward to hearing from you.”

Wyatt picked up the card and they left without another words. As the door clicked shut behind them Foggy let out a loud exhale and shut the recorder off. “Jesus, Matt! You’re lucky you couldn’t see them man!”

“Language.” Matt chided playfully and received a light punch to the shoulder.

“I’m serious! The Russian one, she had these eyes that I swear were trying to eat my soul!”

“Yeah, I kinda got that feeling.” He agreed as they stood.

“Maybe it was her own soul then.” He amended. “No idea man, but there was something about her. About them both, but her more. Like they would eat us alive and enjoy it. It makes me wonder why they didn’t try and put up more of a fight.”

“They probably know they have no leg to stand on.” Matt remarked as he placed his hand in the other’s offered elbow. “There isn’t much they can do to refute their clients’ guilt.”

“Well maybe not against the state, but us? Hearsay, his against hers, circumstantial. They could have thrown all of that out there. Could claim Aimee and Rebecca were hysterical girls, that they couldn’t have been totally certain. There is so much that they could have tried to do in there and didn’t.”

Matt waited until they were out of the station before asking. “Why the Devils advocate routine? It wasn’t a trial Fog, just some negotiating.”

“J and R Matt! Jordan and Reece are some of the biggest names in Brooklyn, and they don’t normally bother with smalltime criminals.”

He nodded. “You’re right of course, and there is something obviously going on there I just don’t know why you’re so out of sorts about them just listening.”

Foggy huffed. “I don’t know Matty, maybe it was purely a visual cue but there was something about them. They were so, so sharp! Not like, well dressed, though they were, but like pointy. Like they were human knives!”

Something tight settled in his gut at the worry in his partners voice and it only tightened more when the J and R lawyers called back.

He and Foggy were in their own offices working on separate cases for other clients when the conference line rang through.

“Matthew Murdock.”

“Franklin Nelson.” The answered simultaneously.

“Mr. Murdock, Mr. Nelson, this is Sandra Wyatt.”

“Yes, hello Ms. Wyatt have you spoken to your clients?” Matt asked.

“We have.” She replied. “Both of our clients said they would tell you the names of any one who could have possibly been involved with any sort of harassment to your clients in exchange for a dropping of all charges against them.”

“We would have to speak with our own clients about that one Ms. Wyatt, and I don’t know if they would be willing to.” Foggy stated firmly.

“And I can’t imagine the state dropping any of theirs.” Matt added.

“We won’t be requesting a deal from the state Mr. Murdock. This is just to your negotiations. Any possible names, in exchange for no charges. Speak with your clients and call us back.”

She hung up then and Matt sat in confusion for a moment before hanging the phone up and walking out into Karen’s office space at the same time as Foggy. “Did you just have the same phone call I did?”

“Sure did buddy.”

“What happened?” Karen asked, getting up to come stand beside them.

“They want us to drop all the charges in exchange for the names.” Matt told her.

“And for some reason, want no deal with the DA.” Confusion was dripping in Foggy’s tone. “I mean, they’ve gotta know we wouldn’t go for that.”

“And what mobster doesn’t want to take a deal?” Karen asked. “Its so easy to throw others under the buss to save their own skins.”

“A loyal one?” Matt suggested.

“A scared one.” Foggy added. “Better question, what cutthroat lawyer who has no chance on getting them out of an airtight case against the state for crimes against children doesn’t encourage their clients to take a deal.”

“Scared of what though?” Matt asked. “Banionis? The DA office generally offers witness protection for people who can help bring down any sort of higher up.”

“Then loyalty to what?” Foggy asked in return. “Do you think this Banionis guy holds their love? They’re offering to sell out their buddies, that doesn’t sound so loyal to me.”

“Then you’re both wrong and we have no idea?” Karen questioned as she crossed her arms. “Maybe its not fear of Banionis, maybe they’re afraid of whoever they were getting the kids from.”

“He got away though.” Matt pointed out. “And even if he hadn’t, he isn’t part of Clint’s case so we couldn’t question him.”

“She’s right though, if they won’t turn over states evidence for the trafficking, whatever is influencing their decisions is coming from the people they were getting the kids from.”

“And their decisions are also being influenced by their legal representation.” Matt pointed out.

“The terrifying human knives in designer dresses.” Foggy described for Karen’s benefit. “So, they aren’t representing lowly foot soldiers.”

“They’re protecting whoever is at the top of the other guys food chain.” Matt agreed. “And whoever that is would be more than happy for them to disappear into the ether.”

Karen took a squeaky inhaling breathe as her heartrate increased. “Is this another Fisk situation we somehow walked ourselves into?”

“I really, really hope not.” Foggy grumbled, but his tone wasn’t to optimistic. “Karen, can you call Clint and put it on speaker. We need to tell him about their ‘offer’. He’s totally going to turn it down though.”

Turn it down he did, his voice full of indignation and anger that was still present as he stumbled onto the roof top Matt was seated on that evening.

“Hey, Hornhead, you too terribly busy?”

Matt turned his head in Clint’s direction and shook it. “Not at this moment. Why?”

“Well, two of the Dracula’s last night got arrested. And they’re assholes and are in prison and their apartments are vacant right? So, I broke in to try and get some info because they refuse to cooperate with the super awesome lawyers I have, who you should totally hire if you ever get arrested.”

He had to suppress the grin at the idea of hiring himself and just nodded for the other man to continue.

“Well, there wasn’t a lot there. No convenient address book of their fellow jerkbag friends or anything, but I did find a couple addresses written for here in the Kitchen.” He waved a piece of paper in his hand around as he said so. “Thought maybe you would know them?”

“What are they?”

Clint prattled them off and he nodded. “The first is a warehouse, because of course it is, but the other I think is an office building.”

“Really?” He let out an intrigued huff. “Wanna do some breaking and entering with me?”

Matt grinned and pushed himself to his feet. “How’s your parkouring?”

“Lead the way!”

He led him to the rooftop across from the address listed and pointed towards where a window was. “The top floor. There are ten men inside, all heavily armed, like they’re guarding something.”

“There’s no way you can see that.”

“I can’t.” he gave the other man a cocky grin and tapped his ear. “I can hear it.”

“Holy shit. You’re enhanced?”

Matt gave a noncommitting shrug and the other huffed out a laugh. “Fine, don’t tell me. Ten on two isn’t _too_ bad.”

“While they’re that armed, aiming to kill and possibly expecting trouble?” the skepticism was dripping from his words and Clint gave a defeated sigh.

“True. Any better ideas?”

“I have three questions first; can you shoot out that power box.” He asked pointing towards the electrical source for the building. “Is there a grappling arrow of some sort in there?” a point to his quiver. “And those protective glasses, any chance they have night vision?” finally a point to the man’s own face and the metal and glass covering his eyes.

“An absolute yes to the first two, an unfortunate no the third but I do have _very_ good eyesight.”

“Then yes, I have a plan.”

Busting through the windows of the newly darkened floor and engaging the startled and confused guards was much easier than it should have been. He took a hard blow to the ribs with the butt of one of the rifles, but other than the bruise blooming on his skin and small amount of blood he could smell emanating from Clint, the two of them were able to take down the ten men with ease.

“Beautiful plan Lucy.” Clint panted as the last of them fell to the ground. “How’d you know it wasn’t bullet proof glass?”

“Could hear through it too well.” He replied, stepping over one of the unconscious men. “Want to see what they were guarding so heavily?”

“Hell yes. This really doesn’t seem like a Tracksuit Dracula’s thing.”

“More like a human trafficking Vlad thing?”

“And whoever he works for.” Clint looked around the hall they were standing in. “Which door holds the prize do you think?”

Matt listened for a moment before nodding towards the one at the end. “This one.”

“Would you bet on it?”

“Like it was a royal flush.”

“Damn, you’re totally enhanced.”

They walked to the room emitting a soft hum, and as soon as the door swung open Matt’s senses were flooded with the taste of steel and gunpowder, as well as some sort of electrical vibration that made his skin itch. “An armory?”

“Aw, fuck, weapons, no.” Clint moaned, his body sagging in almost defeat.

“What is it?”

He jerked the lid off of one of the crates and lifted the strangest gun Matt had ever come across, which was one hundred percent the source of the energy in the air. “These are SHIELD weapons. Or HYDRA weapons. Whatever you want to refer to them as, that’s what they are.”

“And at least one mob family in Hell’s Kitchen has them.” Matt said, horror filling him at the implication. “What do they do?”

“You ever read a WWII book on Hydra?”

Matt ground his teeth and Clint took the tight jawed expression as an answer. “Yeah buddy. That bad.”

“What do we do with these ones?” he asked. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea for the local police to get anywhere near these.”

“Completely agree. I’ll call Tony, he and Steve can come take these back to the tower or something.”

He nodded. “Good idea. I should go.”

“You don’t want to meet the rest of the team?”

Matt gave a small smirk and shook his head. “You’re enough Avenger for me.”

“Awe, so sweet Lucy! I feel special.”

“Call your team, get these out of here.”

“What are you going to do?”

“I’m going to go try and find where they’re coming from.”

It ended up being a fruitless pursuit. He had no idea who these guys were working for, where they came from or who they could have gotten their weapons from. He had even tried the warehouse address, but it was only full of empty vans.

There wasn’t any way for him to search the city itself without going inside every building individually. He stayed out for hours trying to and failing spectacularly as he couldn’t feel that strange and painful energy anywhere within his city. 

Eventually he gave up and went home, finally crawling into bed beside Foggy and crashing only a couple hours before their alarm was set to blare obnoxiously. He burrowed into the pillows, defeat and worry creeping up on him ominously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos! Knowing you all are enjoying is very encouraging!


	3. Chapter 3

An unhappy groan left Matt as a pillow landed on his face harshly. He batted it away and ignored the amused laughter while rolling onto his stomach.

“Come one Matty. Rise and shine.”

“Sleep is better.”

“We have work to do my lovely partner. Now open those pretty eyes and face the world.”

“What’s my eyes being open going to do?” He asked as he rolled onto his back and did as he was told.

“Even you close your eyes to sleep.” Foggy chided. He climbed back onto the bed and knelt at his side. “Did you get in late?”

“A couple hours ago?”

Foggy reached out and ran a loving hand along the bruise on his ribs. “Why?”

“There are Hydra weapons in the city.”

The other’s heartbeat stuttered. “What, no way! Seriously? The freaky ones that turned people to nothing?”

Matt nodded and sat up on his elbows, turning so that they were face to face, knees touching. “Yeah. Clint and I found an office building with a room full of weapons. He called the Avengers and I went on a useless scavenger hunt.”

“Nothing came up?”

He shook his head dejectedly and Foggy reached out to brush his bangs off of his forehead. “Hey, its okay. You aren’t some sort of crazy weapon blood hound. You can’t just sniff things out and call it a day.”

“They’re so dangerous Foggy.” He said with a small whine. “And they’re just, out there!”

The light touch turned to a cupping of his face. “They are, and you’ll find them. But you have to promise me to be careful. I mean it Matthew Michael Murdock, I will never forgive you if you get incinerated to nothing.”

“Full name huh?”

“I’ll confirmation name you to show how serious I am if I have to.”

“I know you’re serious Fog.” Matt said, leaning forward to kiss him softly. “And I promise I will be careful.”

“Good.” He placed a kiss on Matts nose and then smiled as he pulled back. “I have an idea on how to get the other names from the two the police have, which may cheer you up?”

“It will absolutely cheer me up.”

“We should have the rest of Clint’s tenants come in and press charges too, then we can negotiate it down to half of them if they give up the others.”

Matt beamed and kissed him again. “You are a beautiful and manipulative genius and I love you.”

“Awe, Matty, I love you too.” Foggy said, his cheeks warm beneath Matt’s hands. “How about you go take a shower and I’ll call Clint?”

“Excellent plan.”

He proceeded to hurry through his morning routine so quickly that Foggy was only just hanging up as he walked into the living room while tying his tie. “Clint think it was a good idea?”

“Oh, he loved it. Said having sixteen plus people press charges against you was bound to light a fire under anyone. He’s going to meet us at the precinct with everyone in an hour.”

Getting all of the tenants, which ended up being on behalf of twenty-five people as there were four families and another set of three couples in the sixteen-apartment building, took quite a while. Matt was sure that Foggy took great pleasure to happily inform the officer to have the defendants’ lawyers call them when they received word of the additional charges.

When they eventually did call, Foggy, Karen and Matt were still working with their new clients to set up accounts and get statements, so only Matt excused himself to take it.

“Mr. Murdock, why are there dozens of new charges on our clients?” The seething voice of Sasha Alekseevna asked as he answered.

“Well Ms. Alekseevna, it seems that our clients last night told their neighbors about being able to press charges on the men harassing them, and the rest of the tenants wanted to be able to get their own justice as well.” He replied simply as he leaned back against the chair.

He heard her hair swish harshly as she moved her head before an angry hissing sigh came through the phone. “And I take it this is a tactic to get your names?” “Tactic? Ms. Alekseevna my partner and I are merely helping our clients get the justice they deserve for the torment they have experienced.”

“And I suppose all twenty-eight of them wouldn’t imagine to drop the charges?”

“Oh, no, I don’t imagine that they would.” He agreed. “Though seven have stated that they would be willing to.” He listed the client’s names and she let out another angry sigh.

“These are all of the single tenants.”

“Very astute Ms. Alekseevna.” He complimented with false cheer. “They are the only ones willing to for sure drop the charges. The three childless couples could be potentially persuaded to as well. That would leave the four families and the original clients from yesterday.”

“That would still leave nine people pressing charges on the behalf of fifteen.”

“Much better than twenty-eight isn’t? Almost half in fact. It is the only offer we have Ms. Alekseevna. Kidnapping in the second degree is, what, five to ten years? Possibly less if they behave themselves. The trafficking could add a few more, but that would mean the DA would have to prove the children were for sure going to be sold. Unfortunately, those pesky vigilantes didn’t get any proof of that did they? You’re a sharp woman, I’m sure you have a wonderful defense planned. So, your clients are facing what, three to five? It’s a much longer sentence if you add in twenty-one charges of assault, harassment, intimidation, destruction of property and trespassing, as well as ten sexual harassment, half of which could be considered with the intent of rape, and six of child endangerment and mental anguish. Oh, that’s actually twenty-two if you include Mr. Barton, though his case does add assault with a deadly weapon, threats to his life that I really could push to be considered attempted murder. That’s a total of one hundred and forty three charges.

“Now, like I said, my partner and I are willing to get that down to nine counts for the first charges, five for the sexual ones, six for the children, and because I’m feeling charitable right now, I won’t encourage Mr. Barton to aim for the attempted murder charge. So that’s sixty-three, which is actually better than half. That offer is only for if they give the police all the names of the others that have participated in the damages to our clients. Real names, that are in fact linked to men that can be picked out of a line for their crimes. It sounds like a very good offer to me, but then again I wouldn’t want my clients to spend the rest of their lives in prison if I could avoid it.”

Her even breathing was the only answer he received for a moment before she bit out, “Please hold.”

An obnoxious hold tone sounded before he could reply. He leaned back in the chair and waited impatiently until her voice returned. “I spoke to my partner and clients. As long as you can guarantee that it would only be those sixty-three charges, they are willing to give the names of any others involved, though we would prefer if you could get them dropped down to at least fifty.”

Of course, they would. “If you wouldn’t mind holding this time, I can speak with my clients.”

She didn’t reply so he placed her on hold and went out to the very packed entrance and conference rooms. “Everyone, excuse me.”

He gained everyone’s attention quickly and gave a small smile. “I have the opposing side’s lawyer on the phone, she says they are willing to give names in exchange for only the families, Clint, Aimee and Rebecca pressing charges.”

“We would get everyone else though?” Levi Kollek, an elderly tenant who has had a very determined disposition all morning asked from Matt’s right.

He nodded. “Everyone else or no deal.”

“Then I am willing to drop my charges. Can always nail the other bastards.”

More voices sounded in agreement and Natalie Roberts, a single mother of a young girl with severe anxiety, spoke up hesitatingly. “Mr. Murdock, will this be going to trial? Will my daughter and I have to testify?”

“If they plead innocent, it will likely go to trial yes.”

“Can we somehow make them plead guilty?” she questioned, worry and fear coloring her words.

“If we sweetened the deal, its always possible that they could be convinced to.” Foggy answered from the other side of the crowd.

“I’m willing to drop everything if they plead guilty for the families.” Aimee said, Rebecca chiming in in agreement.

“And if they refuse still, I am too.” Clint added.

A chorus of no’s followed and Matt had to resist covering his ears at the roar. It died down quickly though at a loud whistle from the archer. “Yes, as a last-ditch effort I am more than happy to. I don’t want the kids in court either.”

“I’ll go see what I can do.” Matt assured them with another smile and made his way back to his office.

“Ms. Alekseevna, I spoke to my clients. I can guarantee the sixty-three charges, though am willing to add another negotiation.”

“Which is?”

“A plea of guilty from both your clients, and Ms.’ Lyle and Coster are willing to drop their charges as well, which will leave your clients with a total of fifty-one charges a piece. Does that sound better?”

“Let me verify.”

She wasn’t gone very long this time and immediately stated, “Yes, that sounds like a fair deal.”

“Excellent. We will get a contract written up and faxed over for your preview? May I have a number to send it to?”

She rattled off a number. “We will look it over and send it back signed if it is agreeable, with any corrections if it is not. Have a good day Mr. Murdock.”

She hung up then and he ended the dial tone and went back to join the others. The room silenced at his entrance and this time he gave them a full beaming smile. “They agreed to take the plea for the four families charges.”

A roaring cheer filled the air and Matt found himself on the receiving end of what felt like endless thanks and hugs. They calmed down by yet another whistle and Matt smiled widely at them yet again.

“Yes, it is a really good thing. Its not over though, the others will be taken into custody and we will have to go over the same song and dance with them.”

“It does not matter Mr. Murdock.” Salvatore Taravella remarked in heavily Italian accented English gleefully. “You and Mr. Nelson have done more for us than anyone else ever has.”

“You must come to pot luck dinner tomorrow night!” Maisy Kennedy a small and gentle mother of two implored to answering affirmative cries.

“We will be there.” Foggy promised. “For now, can the ladies Carson, Mr. and Mrs. Jenkins, Mr. and Mrs. Kennedy, and Mr. Dyer stay so that we can get things finalized for the charges?”

The seven agreed readily, and after another round of thank you and hugs the others filed from the office leaving it in a blissful state of near quiet.

“So, I ended up speaking to Tony last night.” Clint said suddenly from his side. “Stark, I mean. I told him about the case and he asked me to let him know about any changes or progress.”

Matt made a slight noise to encourage him to continue when he paused almost nervously. “Well, I called him a bit earlier to let him know you were representing the whole building. I wouldn’t let the Avengers help at all with this, said it was my fight. Well, he didn’t like that and he wants to help now.”

“How?” Matt asked with a raised eyebrow.

“He wants to pay for the buildings legal fees. Said to charge what your time is worth. I said it was priceless, but he insisted money is necessary. So just uh, write up the bill to me okay? The others couldn’t pay much anyway.”

His expression turned from skepticism to shock and he said gently. “Clint, we didn’t have any intention of charging your tenants. We do a lot of pro bono work. We really don’t need to charge Stark anything.”

He shrugged. “I’m shrugging because I knew that, but now you don’t have to charge everyday folks, you get to take some money from one of the richest men in America. Seriously Matt, make it out for what you’re actually worth. These guys can be dangerous. You deserve that in the least.”

“We will Clint.” Karen spoke up as she came to stand beside them. “Its about time they’re paid what they are worth for their brilliance, and I could always use a raise.”

“Sweet. Hold you to it Karen. I’ve gotta get going, see you guys tomorrow!”

Matt saw him a few hours later, his heartbeat coming into his range on his way home from another patrol of the city in search of those weapons. He stopped where he was, leaning against a wall as he waited for the other to reach him.

“You knew I was coming, didn’t you?”

“I might have.”

“Totally enhanced.” He leaned against the wall beside him. “So, my Tracksuit Dracula problem may be clearing up.”

“Oh?”

“Yep. Lawyers began to finalize things today. Its new and different to do things the legal way but I think I like it.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Matt remarked, unable to help the wide grin at the irony.

Clint snorted. “Too true Mr. Vigilante. Anyway, looks like the goons are all headed to jail soon and then its only a matter of time before I get the big guy.”

“I’m really happy for you.”

“Thanks!” his smile was audible in his cheer. “I am too. Though uh, I had a question for you?”

Matt turned to face him fully and cocked his head questioningly. “What?”

“Well, after last night and finding those Hydra weapons, its pretty obvious something big is brewing in the Kitchen.”

He gave a quiet snort at the phrasing and the other laughed. “Oh, that was unintentional but I’ll totally take it. Anyway, big ole’ nasty stew full of mushy carrots is brewing and I don’t want to insinuate that you can’t handle it on your own, but I’d totally like to help.”

“You want to help me?”

Clint nodded. “Yeah Lucy, you’re my friend of course I do.”

“Friend?” he asked, shock filling him at the description.

“Yeah man, friend.”

“Really?”

“Did I break you or something?” he asked, waving his hand in front of Matt’s eyes, which he gently pushed away. “You not have any friends or something?”

“Not wearing this suit, I don’t.”

“Well you do now. And if its alright with you, I’d love to help you stop whatever knew baddy is trying to take over your city.”

His tone was sincere, heart even and posture eager as if he really truly wanted Daredevil’s companionship and Matt couldn’t stop the slow smile that spread onto his face. “Yeah Clint, I think I would really like that.”

It was the first thing he told Foggy when he got home. He crawled into the sheets and snuggled into his love’s warm embrace and said quietly, “Clint called me his friend.”

“Well yeah Matty. We’re saving him from an evil tracksuit wearing mafia.” Foggy remarked in slight confusion, one of his hands playing with the hair at the base of Matt’s skull.

“No, he called Daredevil his friend. He said he wanted to help me with whoever is growing influence now.”

“What did you tell him?”

“That I would like that.”

“Because I said I wanted someone to watch your back?” he sounded worried that that was the reason and Matt immediately shook his head.

“No, because I like him. He’s funny and kind as well as an excellent fighter. It was nice working with him these last few days.”

“Why do you sound like that’s a bad thing?”

Matt sighed and burrowed closer to him. “I shouldn’t have friends out there. I shouldn’t have someone’s life I care about hinging on my actions. It’s a distraction and dangerous.”

“That sounds like Stick the Dick talking, not Matt Murdock.” Foggy remarked dryly as he resumed his gently petting.

Matt snorted but gave a nod. “Well, it is Stick who told me that and Daredevil is more Stick then Matt Murdock.”

“Bullshit.” He said harshly. “Daredevil is all Matt Murdock. You may have learned to fight from that asshole, but Daredevil, he’s not just fighting. You’re protecting people Matt. You’re giving women courage to walk the streets at night. You’re letting shop owners feel more secure in their stores’ safety. You protect Hell’s Kitchen, you don’t prowl it like some demon. You don’t shoot kids and not care, you don’t kill, you don’t abuse children to turn them into soldiers. There is nothing bad about Daredevil.”

“People are scared of Daredevil. He doesn’t have friends.”

“ _Criminals_ are scared of Daredevil.” He refuted.

“You’re scared of Daredevil.”

“Hey!” Warm hands were suddenly on his face and lifting his head up. “I know doing this doesn’t make you see me better, but I need to look into your face as I say this okay?”

Matt nodded and Foggy continued. “I am _not_ scared of Daredevil. I am scared _for_ Daredevil. For _you_. For my lover. My partner. _My best friend._ So yes, Daredevil has friends. You have people who care about you, you always have. Me, Claire, Karen. Now you have Clint. Now you have another partner, a different partner but one you so desperately need. So, don’t you dare act like you _can’t_ have him. Like you shouldn’t be _allowed_ to have him. Understood?”

He nodded wetly and Foggy bent forward to kiss beneath each eye. “Though, I have to say that I am the only partner you’re allowed to sleep with.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m too scared of the Black Widow.”

Foggy laughed and pushed him onto his back. “Shut up, you fucker.” He teased, playfully pushing at his side.

Matt grinned over at him and beckoned him closer. “Why don’t you come over here and show me why you’re the only person I’ll ever need to sleep with again?”

“You bet your ass I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am very much not a lawyer, but I hope the legal stuff is passing the bar. Also, I am very much inspired by this story right now so the next few days the updates are going to be very fast, though I cant guarantee that it will stay that way. Thanks for reading and hope to hear from you!


	4. Chapter 4

“Why do we need two desserts?”

“That is a salad.”

“Foggy, it can’t be a salad when two of the major ingredients are marshmallows and whipped cream.”

Foggy lifted the spoon he was currently stirring the not salad with and pointed it towards Matt threateningly. “It also has fruit and adorable tiny little pasta!”

“Canned pineapple, canned oranges and maraschino cherries do not count as fruit.”

“Its literally called a fruit salad!”

Matt grinned and leaned across the kitchen counter to steal one of the warm cookies, shooting the amused look in the other’s general direction. “You will not win this argument Counselor.”

“Lets just agree to disagree then. And hey! Stop eating the cookies! They’re for the potluck you heathen!”

He stuck his tongue out and dived forward to grab another, snatching it before Foggy could hit him with the spoon. “Stop with the ninjaness! Unfair advantage!”

Matt swallowed his stolen treat and walked around the counter to wrap his arms around the other’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder. “Okay, no more stolen cookies. I still don’t understand why we need two dishes.”

“There are two of us Matthew.”

“We’re going together, doesn’t one dish cover both of us?”

“Not in Anna Nelson’s definition it does not.”

“Ah. Best not to argue with Anna Nelson.”

“Exactly.”

Matt gave a small sigh of agreement and narrowed his senses down to only the kitchen surrounding them, letting his world on fire paint him a picture of a scene he would never see. The warm scent of the last cookies in the oven combining with the too sweet aroma of Foggy’s so called salad turned the small space into a little bakery he could literally taste, backed by the sounds of the oven coils and metal popping near silently as it heated.

The warmth and natural scent of Foggy was so much better than the desserts filling his kitchen though. From his position against his shoulder he could feel every strand of his hair touching him, smell the tang of his shampoo. He could feel the reassuring thump of his heart as well as hearing it, the steady pulse against his hand a well-known comfort. He really didn’t think he could get happier.

He grinned against the other’s shoulder, but Foggy spoke up before he got a chance to. “We are not skipping the potluck.”

“I didn’t say anything!”

“You didn’t have to, I could feel your come-hither smile. Now shoo before I ruin your pretty sweater.”

“Awe, you think it’s pretty?” he teased, backing away and running his hand over the soft cashmere over his arm.

“Its bright red and makes you look like the tempting snack you are. Its also unfair and needs to go over there so that I can finish the cookies and we can go to the very generous potluck we were invited to like respectable adults we sometimes pretend to be.”

Matt gave a fake pout and moved in the ordered direction and leaned back on the counter. “Okay, I’ll behave. How long does the timer have?”

“Two minutes fifteen.” Foggy replied. “We should get a non-digital one so that you can hear it, huh?”

He shook his head. “No, I don’t bake you know that.”

“Not unless we want food poisoning!”

“I’m not that bad! I can cut things and poor ingredients.”

“Its so sad that the blind man can be trusted with knives and not mixing bowls.”

“Ninja training didn’t have mixing bowls.”

Foggy reached over and threw an apple at him, which he caught effortlessly with a grin. “I’m not even going to comment on that. Go make yourself useful and call a cab while I start packing these up.”

“Yes sir.” Matt replied, saluting him exaggeratedly with his phone before calling the cab company saved into it.

Traffic was annoyingly bad for a Saturday afternoon and they ended up slightly late getting into Brooklyn, but Foggy shrugged off his worry.

“Fashionably late Matty. No one will mind.”

He was right of course, all of the tenants greeting them enthusiastically as they got to the roof of Clint’s building. It was a much larger space then their office, and was thankfully open aired but it still only took him an hour to become overwhelmed by the plethora of sound, scents and near constant friendly touching. So, he excused himself to an empty corner of the roof and sat on a metal expanse near the ledge.

He let out a calming breath and found himself focusing on Foggy’s heartbeat in order to center himself. Overstimulation was the largest downfall to his senses and he hoped he could get them under control before drawing attention to himself.

He unfortunately wasn’t able to go unnoticed as a small form approached him cautiously, young heartrate high in nerves. He turned his head towards her and gave a reassuring smile.

“Hi Mr. Mur’ock.” She said softly. “I’m Annie O’Reilly.”

“Hi Annie. You can call me Matt, its nice to meet you.”

She giggled and nodded her head. “Hi Ma’.” The hard syllables still not coming out as she said his name with a shy rocking of her feet. “Mommy says tha’ you an’ your frien’s help’t save us from ba’ men.”

He nodded. “We’re doing all we can Annie.”

She hugged the expanse of heavy paper to her chest for a second before slowly holding it out to him. “I pain’ a pic’ure for you. Mommy says you can’ see, so I use my special gli’er markers. They have bumps in them, so you can feel the lines.”

He gently accepted the drawing and lifted a hand to trace the image. A small figure in a dress with hair in a long ponytail hugging the taller figure of a man. He traced along a stick in the man’s hand and circular frames on his face. She had drawn herself hugging him, with uneven letters spelling out ‘thank you for being a hero,’ along the top of the page.

“I ma’e one for Mr. Foggy and Ms. Karen too.” She said, her tone still shy. “Only yours is in gli’er. So you can see.”

“It’s beautiful Annie, I love it.” He told her sincerely and instantly received an arm full of excited child.

She pressed a brief kiss to his cheek before running away with an excited giggle. He smiled warmly and went back to tracing the drawing, fingers hovering over the word hero, until Clint’s footsteps approached him.

“Hey buddy, this is for you.” He handed over two small rectangle pieces of paper and a larger full sized one. The smaller pieces were printed and useless to him, but the larger one was braille and a payment statement. A very, very large payment statement that left him momentarily speechless.

“This is why I became a lawyer.” He told him after he regained his faculties, setting aside the outrageous checks and waving the drawing gently. “To protect the innocent, the people who can’t themselves.”

“To be paid in food and kids’ drawings?”

Matt nodded. “Kids drawings are priceless, didn’t you know?”

Clint gave a small chuckle. “I nodded because you’re right of course. Please, take the checks though. Mine is what we discussed originally, but Tony insisted on paying you what he does his own lawyers, the same amount for each of you. I wouldn’t let him do it on the behalf of everyone, and really this is less money than if you charged the whole building what you did me. So please, don’t worry about it. I mean, didn’t you ever, I don’t know, get frustrated with eating ramen and Kool-Aid to the point of changing your views on payment?”

He shook his head. “Foggy and I interned at Landman and Zach. It was hell. Soulless robot people stepping on the small guy, employees crying to themselves when they miss yet another family dinner, partners not caring if they represent a monster as long as they get their six figure checks to pay for the overpriced Armani they dressed themselves in.

“Of course, I’ll keep the checks though. Paying bills is something that’s necessary and Foggy would kill me.” He lifted the drawing and nodded towards the happy crowd behind them. “This though, this is what I want from the law Clint. Gratitude. Relief. Justice for those who deserve it.”

“Threats?”

Matt tilted his head questioningly. “What do you mean?”

“I know you can’t read it, but this was under my door this morning.” He handed over a piece of paper. Matt accepted it and ran his fingers over the written words. Not all of it was pressed hard enough for him to be absolutely certain what it said, but the overall voice was pretty obvious.

“I get the gist of it.” He told him, passing it back. “And in my opinion, if the bad guys aren’t scared enough to threaten me, I’m not doing my job well enough.”

“I don’t know Matt. You and Foggy are good guys, but you’re defenseless. These bastards don’t have a qualm about threatening women and children, they won’t give a shit if you’re blind.”

He shrugged. “I’m not going to be intimidated away Clint. Besides, I live in Hell’s Kitchen remember? We’ve got a guy running around in a devil costume that has been making hell for criminals. Maybe they’ll be to scared of him to try anything. There hasn’t been near as much crime as there used to be.” Blatant lie, but Clint didn’t need to know that.

“Not sure about that.” He said softly.

“What do you mean?”

“Its…nothing. Its nothing never mind. Just promise you’ll be careful.”

“I’ll watch my back.”

“With the working eyes under your hair?”

Matt laughed. “Aw, how’d you find out about those?”

Clint’s phone rang before he could answer, and he pulled it out. “Ah, shit sorry Matt its Natasha. Need to answer this.”

He waved away the apology as the archer stepped to the other corner of the roof. He turned his focus away so as not to eavesdrop, but was only able to until he heard Clint say Daredevil.

“-is my friend Nat.”

“You know nothing about him.” A slightly frustrated female voice replied. “He could be literally anyone.”

“I know enough. He’s caring and protective. Like, really. He actually gives a shit about the people he’s protecting. He’s putting himself in danger for literally no gain. We get paid to fight aliens and corrupt governments, he’s risking his life to take down organized crime and violent offenders.”

“Behind a mask.”

“Like either you or I have the right to judge a mask. He’s a good guy Nat!”

“I don’t know Clint. How am I supposed to trust him to have your back when we know nothing about who he is, where he learned to fight or his agenda?”

“He doesn’t have an agenda! Come on, Natasha, please. You don’t have to trust him, but please, trust me. I know how to tell when someone is dangerous.”

“He’s dangerous.”

“Not to me. You haven’t met him. Please just, reserve your judgment and trust me? At least until you meet him?”

“Fine Clint. I’ll trust you, only until I can meet him for myself.

It was raining that night when Daredevil met Black Widow. The freezing sharp painful rain that meant fall was truly there and turned the rooftops of Hells Kitchen into a dangerous playground. After the first time his boots didn’t take traction as he jumped from one roof to the other and had to roll to avoid injury, Matt decided enough was enough for the night and began to head home.

He abruptly stopped his trek as he continued to pick up the same steady heartbeat and soft, almost truly silent, footsteps. He stood still and focused all his sense on the person following him. Nearly scentless, just the natural smells of a human body and the strong scent of leather and metal. A slightly flowery aroma came from the hair curled around shoulders but that was the strongest scent he could pick up. It was the skill and familiar sound of protective body armor combined with the faint buzz of something electrical around the woman’s wrist that gave away her identity and he couldn’t help the small smile.

“Hello Black Widow.” He called out, knowing she was only one roof away.

She didn’t disguise her steps as she leapt across the expanse to land behind him and he turned to face her. She stood with her arms crossed and head slightly cocked as she likely surveyed his form.

“How did you know I was there?”

“Maybe you’re not as quiet as you think you are.”

“I’m exactly as silent as I know I am.” She refuted. “How did you know it was me?”

“I knew a woman in body armor was following me. I figured you would be checking me out sooner or later.”

“Clint did say you had enhanced hearing.”

He just quirked his lips and she let out a single huffing laugh. “Smart, to neither confirm or deny.”

“You’re worried about Clint.” He didn’t insult her by phrasing it as a question.

“You are an unknown entity. How am I supposed to know you have his back?”

“You could trust him.”

“Funny, he said the same thing.” She took a few steps closer. “I do trust Clint, but I don’t trust easily and I certainly don’t trust you.”

“That’s smart.” He agreed with a small raise of one shoulder. “I wouldn’t trust someone I didn’t know with the safety of a loved one either.”

“So why should I trust you?”

“With what you know about me, you probably shouldn’t.”

Her body language didn’t change, she remained impassive, but the slight uptick of her heart revealed her surprise at the admission. “Oh?”

“As much as you know I am a violent vigilante who beats up criminals in the middle of the night. I probably wouldn’t trust me either. I know there isn’t any combination of words I can tell you right now that would make you do so either. No matter how much I promise I have Clint’s back, they’re just empty sentiments.”

She was silent for a moment before taking a few steps closer to him so she was standing right before his body. The rain outlined her perfectly and he could see the tilt of her head, long wet hair hanging behind her as she stared up into his face. Her arms hung limply at her sides, but her body was tight, poised, coiled like she would attack the moment he gave her a reason to. “Then what do you propose we do Daredevil?”

“Well,” he shifted his stance so it mirrored hers, lowering his head to give the impression he was meeting her eyes strongly. “you could either trust Clint and take my words at face value.”

“I’m not really known for doing something like that.”

“Then you can join us.”

He was still questioning the offer the next morning, so much so that he startled Foggy as his fork stabbed into the glass of his plate harder then he intended, the loud clang grating at them both and causing his partner to jump.

“Wow, Matty. What’s wrong?”

He sighed and set the utensil down before leaning back in his chair. “I may have made a mistake.”

“What kind of mistake?” Foggy asked, his hands instantly sweating and heartrate increasing in worry. “The bad kind or super bad kind?”

“Define both?”

“Bad is, uh, punching the wrong person. Super bad is the kind that ends with me defending you in court.”

Matt chuckled and shook his head reassuringly. “Neither of those, don’t worry. I may have met Black Widow last night and in a fit of insanity invited her to join Clint and I in figuring out what’s going on in the city.”

“Wait, seriously!” Foggy gasped. “That’s so cool! What was she like?”

“Intimidating. I think she might have been some sort of panther/cobra hybrid in a past life.”

He choked on his laugh and shook his head. “Ah man, now I’m picturing an animal like that and its terrifying. How would that even work? Like a furry snake? A panther with the lower body of a snake? Ooh a hooded panther!”

“Foggy!”

His boyfriend sniggered. “Sorry, sorry. I’m just, that’s funny. Okay I get it. She’s all sleek and intimidating and super bad ass and you invited her to yours and Clint’s crime fighting club. Totally cool. Why are you all wound up about it?”

“I don’t know her.”

“You didn’t know Clint when you started working with him.”

“True.” Matt gave a hesitant shrug. “But he’s so open and honest. He’s kind and funny and just easy. Figuring her out is like trying to solve a Rubix Cube when I can’t see colors. A futile waste of time.”

“Clint knows her.” He reminded him. “Knows and loves her. He’s a good guy, he wouldn’t be with someone who you couldn’t trust to have your back. She’s also the least, how did you describe them, flamboyantly destructive member of the Avengers.”

Matt chuckled and nodded. “True. She’s not a suit of armor or a walking flag.”

“Or an alien with a magic hammer or giant green guy.”

“Exactly.” He smiled. “She’s also very bad ass. Discrete. It took me a moment to notice she was following me.”

“She’ll be a big help. And adding another person won’t hurt.”

He sighed and gave Foggy a warm grin. “Okay, I’ll trust the decision to invite her. What would I do without you?”

“Make poor life choices and be very sad?”

“Truer words have never been said.”

“I thought so.” He reached out and grabbed Matt’s hand. “You don’t have to trust her right away Matty. Just get to know her next time you see her, yeah?”

Matt squeezed the hand in his and nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled and then released the hold to continue eating. “So, what should we do today?”

“Well.” Foggy beamed towards him. “I say we kidnap Karen and have a day on the town. Spend some of that sweet, sweet Stark money. How’s that sound?”

“Wonderful.”

Daredevil stayed in that night. It was still raining and after having an amazing day out with the most important people in his life he was reluctant for it to end. He stayed in instead, curled on the couch with Foggy and watching law movies to poke holes in the accuracy. He didn’t produce any reason to see either of his Avenger tagalongs that Sunday.

Monday afternoon, after heading back to the office from a successful morning in court, was another story. Clint was no longer a surprising presence in the office, but the steady heart beside him was.

Matt took a moment outside of the office to survey her. She seemed different here. Lighter. She traded the leather for jeans and something that moved against her skin softly. Her hair was still down, curled around her face. Her body was what changed it. No longer were her muscles poised to attack. They weren’t all the way relaxed, a gun hidden at the small of her back and both ankles put a tightness to the way she held herself, but to the average person she would seem normal. Possibly even open.

He could tell by the easy way that Foggy and Karen spoke to her that they didn’t see what he did, and was instantly grateful. He didn’t want either of them to see the darkness over the light, and he knew that she was hiding a lot of darkness.

“Hello.” He greeted cordially as he entered the office. “Wasn’t expecting you today Clint.”

He lifted a hand to rub nervously at the back of his head. “Yeah uh, about that. Remember what we talked about Saturday?”

“The money or being safe? Because we already deposited the checks.” He assured him.

“And have already used a wonderful bit of it.” Foggy added.

“Well, that’s good, but uh, no.” he put a hand gently on Romanov's shoulder. “It’s about the other thing. I brought Nat with me, Natasha Romanov.”

“Nice to meet you Ms. Romanov.” He greeted with a charming smile and an offer of his hand.

She accepted it instantly, hands soft around the expected callouses. “You as well Mr. Murdock. Clint has had nothing but good things to say about the three of you.”

“Glad to hear it. Though, I have to admit that he has insinuated you would injury him at least a couple times.”

She gave a husky laugh. “That’s because I would.”

“She’s kinda why we’re here.” Clint spoke up, one hand fidgeting with his shirt while his heartbeat slowly ticked up in nerves.

“Do you need a lawyer too Ms. Romanov?”

She gave the same laugh, this time a little lighter and shook her head. “Not yet Mr. Murdock. No, I’m not here to get your services, but to offer mine.”

Matt frowned and turned his head in Clint’s direction. “I’m not sure I understand.”

“You know that note I told you about?”

“The one you should have also told us about.” Foggy added with a pointed turn of his head. “I’m giving you an unimpressed look, by the way.”

Matt blushed and looked down. “Sorry Fog. I honestly forgot about saying something.”

Foggy’s shoulders relaxed and heart stayed steady as he replied. “I believe you buddy. We uh, we got a note of our own though.”

“What!” his head jerked up and he moved it between the four of them.

“Yeah, someone isn’t happy with us.” Karen remarked dryly.

“And its likely to get worse after the other arrests are made today.”

“The J and R lawyers approved the contract?” he asked, surprised it had happened so fast.

“Was waiting in the fax machine this morning.” Foggy answered. “That and the note under the door, so we called Clint.”

“Nat was with me and I filled her in on everything. Neither of us want anything to happen to you guys, so she’s going to stay with you during the day!”

“What?” he asked dumbly, turning his head towards the spy. “Really Ms. Romanov, that’s not necessary.”

“It so is!” Clint exclaimed.

“Surely you have something more important to do then guard a couple lawyers and their lovely secretary?”

Romanov shook her head. “I really don’t. My best friend is off chasing ghosts, and Clint will likely be spending a lot of time here as well. So, barring an alien invasion you have all my time.”

Matt turned his head in Foggy’s direction, who shrugged. “Couldn’t hurt to have her here buddy.”

He turned towards Karen then who nodded. “I think it’s a good idea. Fisk’s goons came after us more than enough, having protection couldn’t hurt.” Her heartbeat skipped a couple times at the words and it was that more than their statements that made him turn to the only female Avenger and smile.

“Well then Ms. Romanov, welcome to Nelson and Murdock.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and the wonderful comments! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“How did you get blinded?”

It was the second day having the world known assassin as a personal body guard and already Matt was used to the blunt way she said things. She hadn’t beaten around any bush when she described the weapons on herself, when she explained what she was doing as she set up invisible alarms and surveillance on the door way. She wasn’t squeamish in letting them know the things the Russian mob was capable of and the necessity for all the steps she was taking. It wasn’t a surprise the straightforwardness applied to personal questions as well.

He turned his head towards her, fingers stilling on the page in front of him. “How do you know I wasn’t born blind?”

“Karen and Foggy, they describe things to you with color with an understanding that you know what that means.”

“Very perceptive.”

She shrugged. “I wouldn’t be alive if I wasn’t.”

He nodded. “I suppose that’s likely true. I was in an accident and got chemicals in my eyes. My eye sight went almost instantly.”

“What was the last thing you saw?” She asked, curiosity coloring her tone and he turned his chair to fully face her. That wasn’t a question he generally got and it surprised him that she was the one asking.

“My father’s face.” He said softly. “I’m thankful for it too.”

“I’m sorry.” She said, body and tone showing no sign of remorse for the question but her heart gave away the truth of the sentiment.

“No need to be.”

She stepped further into his office and sat across from him. “What would you want to see most if you could.”

“Foggy.” He answered sincerely. “Then my father’s grave. Everyone else I care about. The sky.”

She laughed faintly. “One of those is not like the others.”

“You never appreciate how beautiful something is until you can no longer see it.”

The increase of her heartrate led him to believe she understood the sentiment more then her simple hum of agreement let on. “I suppose so. I can’t really imagine losing my sight.”

“No one does Ms. Romanov. You don’t wake up expecting bad things to happen to you. They just do.”

“I expect anything could happen at any given time Matthew.”

“Another reason you’re alive?” he asked with a raised brow.

“One of the many.” Her smirk was in her tone. “And right now, it’s a practice you should be participating in.”

“Because of the angry Russians?”

She nodded and situated herself better in the chair, rolling her shoulders, the smooth leather of her jacket rubbing against the cheap wood in a soft whisper. “You and your partners are very blasé about the threats to your lives.”

He shrugged. “Foggy and I defend people that anger the bad guys all the time. We fight corrupt corporations and mobsters alike without hesitation, because someone has to.”

“And Karen?”

“She’s even tougher then we are. She was our first client; did she tell you that?”

She shook her head and then after a moment said, “No, she didn’t. She doesn’t have an arrest record.”

“She was never charged, but a former employer of hers owned by Wilson Fisk framed her for murder, and she was very instrumental in bringing him down. We aren’t afraid.”

“The others said as much as well. That they weren’t afraid.”

“I’m surprised you’re so insistent we be so.”

“Everyone is afraid of something.”

He stared in her direction, wishing he could truly stare her down and not just gaze in the direction of her hazy form as he asked, “And what are you scared off?”

She leaned forward, her elbow on her knee and chin in her hand as she absolutely stared him down and replied, “That, Mr. Murdock, is my own secret.”

Despite her private disposition and guarded attitude, Matt was learning much more about private body guard Natasha Romanov then silent stalker Black Widow and after only two nights of her following him around, he was beginning to get frustrated by her silent presence. He even ranted to Foggy about it late that evening when he came home.

“She just follows me Foggy!” he exclaimed, pacing around the living with the Daredevil top half off. “Won’t say a thing, doesn’t even step in. She’s just this annoying shadow that lurks behind me!”

“Does she know you know she’s there?” he asked from his lounged position on the couch. “Maybe she thinks she’s actually getting away with it?”

“But why is she doing it? I told her to join Clint and I when we go out.”

“We’ve had her in our office for two days now and you still can’t tell that she’s a distrustful, wary and incredibly intelligent person who would sooner chop off her own hand then let someone she doesn’t know into her and hers lives.”

“Ugh, no, I can absolutely tell that.” He said striding to the couch and sagging onto it dramatically, his face falling into the lower part of Foggy’s thigh. He mumbled incoherently into it and the other scratched at his neck lightly.

“Sorry Matty, don’t speak mumble.”

He turned his head outward. “I said, I just wish she would stop being so stalkerish. Work with me if she absolutely has to, but stop with the shadow act.”

“Say something to her.” Foggy suggested, pushing Matt up and helping to pull the leather off his shoulders. “Let her know you’re aware she’s been following you and suggest she make herself useful.”

Matt scoffed. “Would you ever say those words to her?”

“Oh, hell no! I haven’t even seen her in all her Black Widow glory and I would never in a million years think of saying those words to her.”

“But I should?”

“Hey, you’re the Man Without Fear.”

Matt just stared in his direction until Foggy laughed and shook his head. “I’m kidding Matt, don’t actually say that. But at least ask her to actually join you.”

He nodded. “Okay, good idea. I can do that.”

“Excellent. Now, let’s get your skin-tight suit off of you and go to bed. We do have day jobs you know.”

The next evening gave him a perfect opportunity to do as Foggy suggested. He had just left his favorite go to arms dealer, finally breaking down to see if the man had any idea on the Hydra weapons. All he had known was the location of a supplier warehouse that may or may not have any further information, but it was at least a start.

“Would you like to call Clint, come with?” he called to her silent form.

“Clint’s out of town, emergency.” She said as she joined him. “How long have you known I was there?”

“Since Monday.” He replied. “You could have said you wanted to run with.”

“I wanted to see how you handle things on your own.”

“And your verdict?”

“You almost certainly have advanced hearing. You help anyone and everyone you come across in danger. You’re fast and strong and fight very well, though still have things to learn since you leave your face unguarded far too often. You never kill, leaving everyone you fight alive and unconscious for the police.”

“I don’t hear an opinion in there.”

“I haven’t made one yet.”

They stared at each other for a moment before Matt nodded. “Understandable. Did you want to come with me, even without Clint?”

“I do. Whether or not this warehouse has old SHIELD supplies, it shouldn’t be operating.”

“And you don’t think I can handle it on my own?”

“Not without damaging that pretty jawline of yours.”

“Should I tell Clint you said I was pretty?”

She stepped closer to him and he was almost certain the grin he heard spread across her face was predatory. “No need. He’s the one that called it pretty.”

She practically sashayed away as she called out, “Lead on Daredevil. You’re the one who knows Hell’s Kitchen.”

He instantly turned around and caught up with her, leading them through the urban jungle to a river adjacent warehouse were the supposed operation was located.

Operation it was. It was no abandoned warehouse. Dozens of men were moving in and out, trucks coming and going and guards littering the entrances.

“We can not do this alone.” Romanov stated bluntly. “It’s a small army against the two of us.”

“No. You’re not calling your team.” He replied just as bluntly.

“My team could handle this.”

“Your team destroys everything it touches!” he snapped back. “New York, London, Washington. This city can’t handle another catastrophe.”

“And it’s our fault?”

“They’re uncoordinated, brash and impulsive. They turn disorder into chaos and don’t take a moment to think of the people it affects. I get that they have the best intentions Ms. Romanov, but that doesn’t mean I want them in my city, around who knows how many volatile weapons.”

“You don’t know them.” She hissed, voice dangerously icy.

“And you don’t know me so you spent three days stalking me! Should I stalk the Avengers, would that make me feel better? Would seeing them as individual humans change the fact that Ironman, Hulk and Thor’s form of attack is literal destruction?”

She was silent for a moment before nodding. “You’re right. Forgive me.”

He was startled, taken aback by her honest apology. “Forgiven. They’re your family, I understand. Doesn’t change the fact that I’m right.”

“So, what, you want to take on this many men alone?”

“No. We gather information on them, form a plan, wait for Clint to come home and do it the three of us.”

“How many men have you taken down on your own before?”

“Fifteen?” He estimated. “That was just going in, all out no plan fists only.”

“Then we can do this, on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You let me train you more, each night, until we take them down. Deal?”

“At your fancy tower?”

“No one is there.” She assured him. “Bruce maybe, but he won’t bother us.”

“Okay. Then deal.” He agreed with a nod, knowing he had no other choice.

An hour later he was regretting that choice as he groaned and rolled onto his back. The mat below him was firm and pressing painfully into the growing bruise on his kidneys and the woman above him was not at all apologetic.

“Again.”

“You’re a tyrant.”

“And you anticipate too much. You’re too busy focusing on where I’m going, what I’m planning instead of what I am _doing_.”

“And here I was thinking that anticipating an enemy’s movements was a good thing.” He remarked as he jumped back to his feet.

“Of course, it is, but that’s all you’re doing. You’re already guessing what my next move will be as you’re blocking my current one, and do you know what I’m doing?” “Kicking my ass to an embarrassing degree?”

She snorted. “Well yes, but I’m doing that because I see what you’re doing. I’m watching your body move in the direction I’m guiding it. When all you do is read ahead, you miss the current plot.”

“Metaphors?”

“It’s what a teacher told me when I did exactly what you’re doing.” She said, far more gently then he expected. “Looking ahead is good Daredevil, but as soon as someone notices that that’s what you’re doing, its only too easy to counter for it.”

He thought back to the times he got his ass handed to him. Nobu, Fisk, Stick even and realized she was right. With a deep breath and a nod, he asked, “What do I do?”

“Pay attention to both.” She said. “Actively. Don’t passively repel one attack and focus on the coming one. _Look_ _at them both_.”

He wanted to laugh at her choice of words, but instead nodded. “I can do that.”

“Good. Its sad really, like you stopped learning in the middle of your education.”

He was silent and she groaned. “That’s exactly what happened, isn’t it?”

Matt gave a helpless shrug. “My teacher left, wasn’t exactly a class to go to anymore.”

She grumbled something about no good half assed trainers and then asked, “How are you still actually alive with half assed training under your belt?”

“Sheer dumb luck and an unlimited amount of catholic faith?”

“You’re catholic?”

At his nod she let out an honest giggle and covered her face with her hands. “That is the greatest thing I have heard in a long time. The Devil is catholic. Love it.”

She reached out and placed a hand on his arm, his attention instantly zeroing in on the touch, so intently in fact that he barely registered the air moving as her body swung upward and onto his shoulders, thighs squeezing his neck, her hands covering his eyes tightly while toes dug into the already present bruises on his lower back.

He gasped as his air cut out, and reached back to dislodge her, one hand pressing between her shoulder and the other against her breastbone, heaving her over his head and towards the mat. One of her ankles caught him on the chin harshly and sent him flying back to the mat himself, while she twisted in the air and landed in a crouch.

“Not bad. Remember I have legs next time and that might just work. Pretty impressive actually, most panic when they can’t breathe or see.”

“I just paid attention to what you were doing.” Voice deeper and rougher than it generally was, even as Daredevil. “Though I think you broke my larynx.”

“You’ll live.” She said and then glanced towards the far wall. “It’s getting late. You should go. Be here at one tomorrow?”

“How will I get in?” he asked as he stood.

“I’ll meet you in the back, by the garages.”

He nodded. “Thank you, Ms. Romanov, for teaching me.”

“Someone has to make sure you don’t die out there.”

He gave her a tiny smirk. “Does that mean you care if I die or not?”

“Clint does, and that’s good enough for me.” She nodded towards the door. “Put some ice on those bruises, you’ll be sore.”

The bruises didn’t bother him, not really, though they certainly bothered Foggy if his loud exclamation in the morning was anything to go by.

“Jesus Christ Matt! What the hell happened to you?”

“Language.” He muttered rolling to face the other man.

“Fuck your language! The bottom of your chin and top of your throat are one giant bruise! What happened?”

He groaned and opened his eyes as he sat up, turning his head to face Foggy, reaching a hand out to place on his chest over the skyrocketing heartbeat. “Romanov is training me. She’s vicious.”

“ _She_ did this to you!”

Matt nodded and told him about the warehouse they found. “She apparently wants to make sure I don’t die.”

“Well, while I appreciate the sentiment, she really shouldn’t be kicking you in the throat. I really wish I could have words with her today!”

He groaned at Foggy’s exclamation and dropped back onto the bed. “Shit.”

“What, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t go to work today! She’ll recognize this and realize who Daredevil is.”

“You have to go to work today Matty. We have court this afternoon.”

“I know that.” He groaned again. “What am I supposed to do?”

“I’m calling Claire.”

“For a bruise!” he gasped and sat up again to glare in Foggy’s direction. “That’s not necessary Fog.”

“Not for medical attention you doofus.”

“Then for what?”

“She’s going to teach me how to apply makeup!”

Claire was not amused by the request, but came over anyway, giving him a long-suffering sigh as she entered the apartment. “The things I do for you Murdock.”

He gave her an innocent smile. “Still your favorite vigilante though?”

“That’s absolutely debatable.” She pressed a shopping bag into his hands. “These are your skin tone, sit down and tell me what happened while I show Foggy how to hide that very impressive bruise you’re sporting.”

“Black Widow kicked him in the throat!” Foggy called from the kitchen. “Coffee Claire?”

“Yes please!” she called back before adding to Matt, “Changed my mind, I don’t want to know.”

She guided him to the living room and proceeded to layer faintly chemical smelling liquid and powder across his chin and neck. “I got expensive natural crap so as not to offend your delicate nose.” She told him when he asked about the surprisingly non-harsh scent.

“Thank you, I’ll pay you for them.”

She hummed in thanks and then after a moment stepped back and declared him fit for the public. “Have to admit Matt, I much prefer coming over to play makeup artist then doctor.”

“Me too Clare, me too.”

After she left and he finished dressing, he turned towards Foggy and tilted his head around. “Is it noticeable?”

“No not at all. You look totally normal.” Foggy assured him with a kiss to the cheek.

Despite his partner’s assurance, the first thing Romanov did as she passed him in the office was take a slightly deep breath, tilt her head and ask in an amused tone, “Are you wearing make up?”

At her words Karen gasped and rounded her desk, stepping into his space, her face close to his. “You are! There’s not need for that Matt, you have a very pretty face.”

“Its my fault ladies.” Foggy said as he took Matt’s coat from him, saving his face from bursting with the force of his blush. “I forgot love bites weren’t very appropriate for court.”

Well, Matt thought he was saving him, but his entire face flamed red at the women’s burst of laughter and he turned to glare at his partner, groaning his name out in protest.

“Sorry Matty, couldn’t let them think you were hiding any imperfections.” He gave his face a loving pat and made his way into his office, leaving Matt to scurry into his own to avoid the still amused women of the office. He knew having the Black Widow in his life was going to be troublesome, he just had no idea how much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing fight scenes is always hard, hope it came out okay! As always thanks for reading and hope to hear from you! :)


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Matt was more than grateful that they had Natasha Romanov in their lives. It was Friday, and a week after their arrests, was finally the arraignment for Rostislavovich and Yemelyanovich. They were meeting Clint at the courthouse in the afternoon but Romanov was waiting for them in the office.

“Change into these.” She ordered, shoving material into all three of their arms.

Matt stroked the soft fabric with a frown on his face. It was a suit, the outside of the pants and jacket was a warm and soft wool, very high end and luxurious while the inside was smooth slippery silk. Something was off about it though, a heaviness and scent of metal that was familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“Why are you handing us designer suits?” Foggy asked while Karen let out a breathless squeal. “Are you saying we’re grungy?”

“Shh she might take it back!” Karen hissed, lifting the material to her face and running it along her cheek. “It’s so soft! And pretty!”

“It’s also bullet proof.”

“What!” all three of them echoed, causing the other woman to chuckle.

“Stark made them. Well, the hidden liner. Its lightweight and essentially invisible. The suits are made of a heavier wool so it will hide the slight thickness. They’re basically what the inner layer of our combat suits are made of. They won’t stop a pointblank shot, but no one will be getting that close.”

“Are they necessary do you think?” Foggy asked with a small voice.

She shrugged. “Not taking the chance. I’ve become attached this week, would be very disappointing if you died.”

“Yeah, she sounds so attached.” Foggy muttered to Matt, who snorted faintly.

“More attached then I was on Monday, how’s that sound?”

“Like an amazing compliment and I should be basking in its excellence.” Foggy squeaked, heart skipping a beat as he did so.

“Good boy.”

Karen sniggered. “I’m going to go change into this amazing suit dress that will make me look like the silent partner I really am. Thank you Natasha.”

“No problem at all.” Romanov replied, voice soft.

The bathroom door clicked shut and she turned to the two of them. “She deserves a raise.”

“She deserves an all expenses paid vacation.” Matt stated. “Maybe she’ll get one soon. Thank you for these Ms. Romanov. I hope they’re not necessary, but am very grateful.”

“Oh, please Matt, it’s about time you called me Natasha. The others do.”

“Thank you, Natasha, then.” He smiled at her kindly and went into his office, shutting the door and closing the blinds to change into her incredibly kind gift. Now all that was left was for the court date to go off without a hitch.

The arraignment itself went off without a hitch. Both defendants plead not guilty to the kidnapping and trafficking charges and guilty to the ones Clint and the tenants charged them with. They were sentenced to fifteen to twenty years with chance of parole in seven. Matt could feel Clint seething at his side and turned to quietly murmur, “We knew they would get off lightly.”

“I know.” He whispered back. “It just makes me want to play judge and jury myself.”

“I understand, and sometimes I agree.” He replied just as softly as he watched the handcuffed forms leave the courtroom. “But we can’t. The legal system isn’t always fair, but it’s there for a reason.”

“And what reason is that?”

“So that people like us aren’t tempted to play executioner as well.”

Clint snorted harshly. “A bit late for that buddy, but I get the sentiment.”

His name being called caused him to turn his head towards Alekseevna and Wyatt approaching their little group.

“I suppose we should thank you, our clients would never see the light of day had you not offered your oh so considerate deal.” Alekseevna drawled.

“They wouldn’t be living past five years if I pressed everything I wanted to.” Clint snarled back, and Natasha subtly stepped on his foot.

“Was that a threat Mr. Barton?” Wyatt asked, her soft voice edgy and cool.

“Not at all Ms. Wyatt. Our client was only expressing that he wished we could have pressed for the death penalty. Merely the wishes of a man victimized by your clients.” Foggy interjected before Clint could speak.

“Of course, because an Avenger is so easily victimized.” Alekseevna turned her head to take in the three standing behind Matt and Foggy. “And who are the lovely ladies with you? More of your clients.”

“I’m Natalie Ryan.” Natasha replied in a chipper southern twang. “This is Karen Page. We’re Mr. Murdock and Mr. Nelson’s PA’s.”

“I wasn’t aware that a firm as small as yours could afford personal assistants?” the judgment in Wyatt’s tone was thickly evident and Matt shrugged.

“Well, I am blind.”

“Yes, blind.”

Matt aimed a brightly charming smile at Alekseevna. “Though I must admit Ms. Alekseevna, that I was very surprised to see that you weren’t defending your clients’ friends, the ones that they gave up.”

“Ah, well, our firm is only required to do so many pro bono cases.” Increased heartrate. Lie. “Their cases have no connection to our clients so we have nothing to do with them anymore.” Truth. “We have no concern on what happens to them now, since as I said, they have nothing to do with our cases or employer. So unfortunately, we can’t represent them, but we do wish them the best.” Truth, truth, lie, lie, lie. The beat ticked up at employer and continued up as she finished her sentence. What could her firm possibly care about some low-level mafia thug’s fate in court?

“I understand. It can be hard having to choose your cases based on what higher ups assign you. It’s the reason we opened our own firm.” He said compassionately, purposefully misconstruing her words to assume she was genuinely torn up on the missed opportunity.

“How honorable of you, too bad we don’t all have the funds to do so.” She moved her head between them. “Or the guts.”

More lies. She really took the role of dishonest lawyer to heart. “Its not guts Ms. Alekseevna. It’s faith.”

“Faith.” She drawled the word as if it was offensive. “Well, good luck on your _faith_ Mr. Murdock.”

The two of them pushed through their group then, walking into them as if they were invisible or made of smoke, heels clicking sharply over the sounds of Karen’s snapped protest and their whispered Russian. 

“What bitches!” she hissed. Matt opened his mouth to respond but Natasha spoke before he could.

“Outside, now.” She practically ordered, looping her arm through Matt’s and forcibly pulling him with her.

“What-?” he started

“Don’t question, just follow, all of you.”

“It was what they said, wasn’t it?”

“Shut up Matthew.”

He snapped his jaw closed and allowed her to lead him through the courthouse, Foggy, Clint and Karen hot on their heels. They didn’t even walk fast, just with purpose and surprisingly not towards the front entrance but towards the back where prisoner transport was.

“What’re we doing?” Foggy asked in confusion, but Nat just shushed him too.

They stopped by a bathroom when the two women halted by the back doors and she turned to Clint. “Take Karen and Foggy out front. Do not let them out of your sight.”

“What is happening.” Foggy hissed. “I’m not leaving Matt without a good reason.”

“They’re planning something with their clients and the transport.” Natasha replied harshly. “And we can’t all pile out the back door suspiciously. So, go with Clint, and Matt will stay with me.”

Matt nodded once to Foggy. “Its okay. You guys go.”

“Like I said. Go out front and wait for us. Matt, you think of an excuse to go after them.”

She didn’t give him a chance to reply and just tugged him in the direction of the back again.

Unfortunately, he didn’t get a chance to try out any of the flimsy excuses he came up with, as shortly after the door shut behind him the back courtyard was alight with the metallic ping of gunfire.

Alekseevna and Wyatt took immediate cover, but neither of their clients were so lucky, both taking instantaneous headshots.

Natasha tackled Matt the second the gunfire started, but he still felt one of the bullets collide almost harmlessly with his shoulder. Through the loud resounding clang of metal ramming into metal, mortar and brick he could still make out loud screams echoing from the other side of the building.

He began to panic when he couldn’t hear Foggy, Karen or Clint’s heartbeats, taking longer than he liked for him to realize it was due to the vibrating ringing in his ears. He breathed a sigh of relief as he was finally able to make them out and made to sit up, but a sharp pressure on his sternum knocked him back down.

“Stay there!” Natasha yelled from where she was still poised for return fire, despite the vehicle responsible having torn away moments before. “There could be more.”

Matt reluctantly did as told, letting his senses take in his surroundings. The transport bus was torn in multiple places, five convicts and a driver cowering on the floor, two with flesh wounds. The two Russian men were dead on the cement, the coppery tang of blood filling the air harshly. Neither of the other two lawyers were anywhere to be seen and suspicion immediately filled him.

“Natasha, we have to go to the others.” He implored.

“And do what?”

“Not be witnesses.” He nodded towards the bodies. “They’re dead, right?”

“No doubt.”

“But we aren’t. They weren’t aiming for us. They likely didn’t know we were here. How many shots did it take for them to be killed?” he asked despite knowing the answer.

“Two.” She replied immediately and her shoulders instantly tightened. “Of fucking course, they were the target.”

“Everything else was just a distraction. No doubt they hit others out front to cover it up and I have to get to Foggy and Karen _now._ ”

She nodded in understanding and helped him to his feet. She stashed her gun, smoothed her hair and took off his suit jacket, folding it so that the bullet hole was covered. “Okay, walk quickly but don’t run.”

“Understood.”

They made their way inside and then hurriedly moved through the masses of terrified people out the front doors. “Where are they?” he asked the moment they exited the building, despite hearing Foggy’s hummingbird heartbeat to his left.

“This way.” She directed pushing him towards them right as Foggy yelled his name.

He met the other man in an embrace half way, one hand holding his sweat damp head against his shoulder and the other wrapped around his back and squeezing his shoulder likely painfully tightly. He didn’t let go as he studied him. Sweaty, increased heartrate, shaking slightly and with a bruise forming on his left hip but nothing serious.

“Matty, are you okay?” he asked against Matt’s neck and he nodded.

“Are you?”

“I’m okay.”

He looked up at the sound of steps approaching them and instantly reached out to grab Karen’s arm and drag her into the hug as well. She was in the same state as Foggy, though her hands and knees were scrapped but neither were seriously injured.

“I couldn’t hear your heartbeats over the guns.” He whispered as he pressed his forehead to the side of Karen’s head. “I couldn’t hear you and was so scared.”

They both squeezed him tightly. “We’re okay Matt.” Karen promised. “Little shaken up but no worse for wear. Clint is an excellent bodyguard.”

“So is Natasha.” Matt agreed. “The suits work, got hit in the shoulder but if she hadn’t shoved me down it would have been my throat.”

Foggy shuddered and squeezed him tighter while Karen pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Thank god for our Avengers huh?” the former remarked.

“Absolutely.” Karen agreed wholeheartedly.

“Yeah, we’re pretty bad ass.” Clint drawled as he came up behind them. The three separated and Matt gave him a grateful smile.

“Thank you for keeping them safe.”

“Anytime.” Clint agreed readily.

“Can we go home now?” Karen asked as she huddled into Matt’s side. He pulled both her and Foggy closer, pressing their still thundering heartbeats against his chest in reassurance, but shook his head.

“We’re going to have to give statements.”

“Damn it.”

After giving statements, fictious ones on Matt and Natasha’s parts, and getting checked out by the paramedics they all made their way to Matt and Foggy’s apartment.

“Make yourselves comfortable.” Matt instructed their guests as he went into the kitchen. “Drink?”

“Absolutely!” Clint called.

“Have any vodka?” Natasha asked.

“Uh, no.”

“Then water will do.”

He pulled the full six pack out of the fridge and then poured Natasha a glass of water and went into the living to join the others, sitting on the couch in between Karen and Foggy who both leaned into him.

“So, why did you two lie to the police?” Foggy asked.

“Our tracksuit friends were the targets.” Natasha replied. “Their lawyers ran almost before the shooting started.”

“And you said they were planning something with the transport?” Karen asked.

“They said, ‘We need to go check our clients’ ‘transport’ is on time.’ The finger quotes heavily applied on the word transport.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, why would they have their own clients shot?” Clint asked with a confused tilt of his head.

“Matt, Karen and I have been suspicious about them from the beginning.” Foggy informed the two Avengers. “It’s seemed like they were representing the other guy, the one handing the kidnapped girls over, much more than they were the tracksuit guys.”

“That makes a lot of sense. I could totally infer that from the way they spoke about the other Dracula’s.” Clint stated.

“I agree. There was something about that Alekseevna woman. Though, does that mean the threats to you were from Banionis or from the mysterious third party?” Natasha pondered.

“If it’s the third party, we should be a lot more concerned.” Clint’s voice was tight. “There’s a good chance they have SHIELD level unknown weaponry powered by alien devices.”

“Excuse me!” Karen gasped while Foggy and Matt tensed.

He hadn’t even thought of that as a possibility, and now that he had it was all he could think of and his blood began to boil. Foggy’s hand reaching over to his and threading their fingers together was the only thing stopping him from making a brash decision, like jumping into the suit and taking on that warehouse alone.

“Uh, yeah. Came across them at an address one of the now dead Dracula’s had. We don’t know if there are more.”

“You have to find out if there are more.” Matt said bluntly, squeezing Foggy’s fingers and gently rubbing Karen’s shoulder reassuringly.

They were words that he repeated that night in the Tower’s gym, this time much more enthusiastically. “We can’t just sit around here and fight each other anymore! Innocent people were hurt! If they had those guns, can you imagine what would have happened.”

“We know what would have happened Daredevil.” Natasha said placatingly.

“And, just for the record, I haven’t done any of the fighting.” Clint stated with his hand raised, to which the other two turned to harshly glare at him.

“Okay, sheesh.” He lowered the arm and crossed it over the other on his chest. “I know how you feel Lucy, you care about the city and its people. We had friends there, good people, who we would have been devastated had they been hurt. Also, on an even more personal level, have you seen what the news is saying?”

He shook his head and Clint pulled his phone from his pocket. A few taps later and a small digitized female voice came from the speaker.

“I’m reporting from the Hell’s Kitchen courthouse, where this afternoon a series of gunfire terrorized civilians, police and criminals alike. Five have been reported injured, two in critical condition. Two are dead and police are confirming that Mirov Fridrik Rostislavovich and Babykin Aleksandr Yemelyanovich were the intended victims. They were felons with known ties to the Russian mob and had just plead guilty to a case of assault where they were defendants against Clint Barton, otherwise known as Hawkeye of the Avengers. It is suspected that their deaths were in retaliation to selling out several members of the organization in return for a plea bargain. The police are still-.”

Her voice cut out as Clint put away his phone and raised his hand helplessly. “I’m basically stuck at the tower now, no way I am drawing the press, or these other fuckers, right to my front door. They didn’t even mention the other charges they were facing! The relevant ones!”

“Maybe the police don’t want that information getting out?” Natasha suggested, but her heartbeat betrayed her lack of belief to her words.

“Or they’re dirty.” Clint grumbled.

Matt groaned. “Let’s not even think about that. Our priority right now is finding a way to take down that warehouse.”

“I say we bring Steve and Sam in.” Clint suggested.

“No way.” He shook his head vehemently and the archer groaned.

“They’re not bad guys! Really! Both are soldiers and totally awesome. Neither are super flashy either.”

“Still no.”

“They’re still on their ghost hunt anyway.” Natasha remarked. “Nothing short of a global emergency is going to pull him away from that.” She turned to face Matt and crossed her arms. “I say we drop your no killing rule.”

“Absolutely not.” He replied even more fervidly.

“Because your catholic god says it’s wrong?” she sneered.

He clenched his fists and ground his teeth. “Because I know its wrong. They’re human beings too.”

“Bad ones.”

“No one is all bad!” he snapped. “Everyone deserves a chance at redemption and they are no different! How do we know they weren’t just following orders, doing their jobs, supplying for their families?”

“That’s what the Nazi soldiers claimed.”

“Because it was true!” he threw his hands up and took a step towards her. “SHIELD turned out to be essentially Nazi’s, right? Do any of your friends deserve to be killed for their actions under orders, did you?”

She let out a humorless bark of laughter. “Oh, Daredevil, I deserved to be put down for the orders I’ve followed long before SHIELD.”

“Yet here you are, a superhero, a redemption story.”

“Not everyone is remediable you naïve little-!”

“Shut up, both of you!” Clint yelled. “Fighting amongst ourselves is a futile waste of time! Lucy, chill, we won’t kill anyone. Nat, breathe and stop saying incorrect bad shit about yourself. Take a deep breath and a step back and start thinking rationally!”

Matt took a few deep breaths as directed, his shoulders moving with the effort it took him to lower his blood pressure. He could barely make out Natasha doing the same through his fury, but after a moment the glaring, pounding haze in his head left him and he sighed.

“I’m sorry Romanov. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Forgiven. And same.”

He nodded to her in agreement. “So, no more Avengers and no killing. What other options do we have?”

“Recon and surveillance.” Clint suggested.

“We can see if there are blueprints of the warehouse somewhere.” Natasha added.

“If we have a good layout and plan then the three of us should be good. Can the two of you get night vision glasses?”

“Cut out their vison again, excellent idea!” Clint agreed.

“Won’t you need one?” his partner asked and Matt shook his head.

“I’m set.”

“Okay.” She said skeptically. “I’ll survey the building tomorrow.”

“And I’ll get Tony to get us some glasses, as well as the blueprints.” Clint added.

“Where does that leave me?” Matt asked in amusement. “Being the pretty mascot?”

“Oh no Daredevil. You’ve got an assignment.” He could practically see the feral grin in her words and groaned.

“More sparing?”

“More sparing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up big time! Thanks for reading, and hope you're enjoying. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some heavy feelings and themes, since Matt start's to really talk about the way he feels almost disassociated with Daredevil. Just wanted to make sure everyone know before you dived in.

Matt was incredibly grateful to sleep in on Saturday. Fighting Clint and Natasha together was like going against one person with four arms and legs and way too much experience under their belt. One on one they weren’t too bad, but he could definitely see how they were partners as his body felt like one giant knotted bruise and he was absolutely going to have to do some meditation.

He told Foggy as such when he woke Matt with gentle fingers in his hair, and the other man leaned down to smile against his shoulder.

“I have a better idea Matty, how about I draw a bath and pour a huge amount of Epsom salts into it and we spend at least a couple hours being lazy?”

“Even lazier then lying in bed all day?”

“Even lazier.”

“I accept your terms Counselor.” He replied, allowing Foggy to guide him towards the bathroom with a happy smile, and was absolutely happy about it as he sunk into warm water and leaned his back against the other’s soft form.

“Have I told you you’re a genius recently?”

Foggy grinned into his hair and shook his head. “I don’t believe you have.”

“Well you are.”

“Certainly more than you, I’m not fighting the Black Widow every night for hours after fighting goons in the street for hours.”

“Add Hawkeye in there too.”

“Both of them?”

He leaned his head back onto Foggy’s shoulder, eyes fixed roughly in his direction as he nodded. “You know how people think we have one mind in the courtroom? They’re like that fighting, except its two minds controlling one body.”

“Scary.”

“Absolutely.”

“And you guys are doing this so you’re what, more prepared to fight a bunch of people?”

Matt shrugged. “That warehouse has a lot of people. Getting better is the only preparation I can do. The others are doing sighted things.”

“They think you’re sighted though?”

“Yeah, course they do. Clint’s doing surveillance in the day time and Natasha is getting help from Stark, so they’re not _actually_ dishing out things that blind Matt Murdock can’t do, just things Daredevil cant.”

“Thought most people just say Matt Murdock?” Foggy teased as he reached down to tangle their fingers together.

“Yesterday made me feel really blind.” He admitted softly, his thumb tracing along Foggy’s.

“Because you didn’t see it coming?”

“Because I couldn’t _do anything_.” His grip tightened as the feeling of helplessness began to creep back up on him. “Because as blind lawyer Matt Murdock I was useless and you could have died.”

“You don’t have to be able to save everyone Matty.”

“But I have to be able to save you!” he exclaimed, sitting up fast enough that water sloshed out and spilt all over the floor. “You and Karen are my family and I had to just sit there, uselessly, as you were under gunfire. I became Daredevil to keep people safe, but there’s no one I would rather save then you and how am I supposed to be able to do that as, well, as me!”

“Matt, hey.” Foggy’s hands were suddenly on his face, causing a jolt of embarrassment that he hadn’t even noticed him move. “What makes you think you’re useless?”

“Well, I’m a helpless blind man.” He snarked, harsher then he intended to. “No one expects me to be able to tie a shoe, let alone protect those I love. Sometimes I feel like it would be better if I were just Daredevil all the time.”

“No!” Foggy exclaimed. “In no way would it be better if you were Daredevil twenty-four seven. Sure, you would save lots of lives, but I _need_ my partner Matt Murdock. I don’t need a bad ass vigilante watching over me like some sort of ironic guardian angel. I just need _you_.”

“Foggy I, I don’t know who I _am._ ” He admitted finally, the words feeling like he just dropped a boulder from himself. “I don’t know where I end and Daredevil begins. I don’t know _anything_ anymore other than anger and fear. I have you in my life, really truly in my life and it makes me happier than I have ever been, but I feel your heart as we sleep and suddenly all I feel is the fear of it being ripped away. That someone would take you from me, or you would leave, or, or, or…”

He couldn’t finish the thought as tears began to fall and instantly warm arms were wrapping around his waist and pulling him into a tight embrace, comforting assurances falling from Foggy’s lips but all Matt could hear was the strong pounding of his heart.

They clung to each other until the water began to cool around them. Without words Foggy helped him to his feet, guiding him into a fluffy towel and into their room. Dresser drawers opened and closed and then Foggy was dressing him gently. Once the comfortable sweats and t-shirt were on, the softest blanket they owned was wrapped around his shoulder’s and he was being walked to the couch.

He followed Foggy’s movements as he heated the kettle, opened a strong peppermint tea bag, pulled a cup from the cupboard with a loud scratch of ceramic against wood, poured boiling water and then came back to join him, pressing the tea into his hand.

“Matty, can you listen to me?”

He nodded. “I always listen to you Foggy.”

“I mean, are you okay to listen?”

He nodded again and the other continued. “Good, because you need to hear this very clearly. You, Matt Murdock, are Daredevil. Daredevil isn’t some bad, evil part of you that comes out. Daredevil isn’t an alternate persona. No asterisk added to your name, because _you’re the same person_. The only difference is that you can save people in a different way when you put on your unfairly hot fetish gear. But in your other suits, the regular everyday ones, you save people too. You’re always a hero Matt, because this heart,” he reached out and placed his hand on Matt’s chest. “This heart doesn’t change.

“You told me last week you thought I was scared of Daredevil, and Matty, I should have realized you thought like this then because I could never be scared of Daredevil because I could never be scared of you and I thought you knew that. Hell, there are so many times I should have caught how you felt and am so sorry that I haven’t.”

“Don’t apologize Foggy.” He whispered, setting the undrunk tea on the coffee table and lifting a hand to wipe away the salt of his tears. “Please don’t cry. None of it is on you.”

“Yeah love, it is.” His voiced waivered slightly and Matt wanted to curl in on himself for making Foggy feel like he had done anything wrong. “Because you’re my partner and I’m supposed to protect you too. Hell, you basically _did_ tell me last week and it went over my dumb head! It’s on me too, and I am going to do everything I can to make you feel better, to make you realize that there is nothing I need more than Matt Murdock, my beautiful amazing law partner who I am so in love with who is _also_ a badass vigilante hero.”

“Not a hero Foggy.”

“Lies. You’re always a hero Matt, because no matter what you’re wearing or doing, you’re my hero.”

His heart had stayed steady through all of his reassurance, his belief in the words thrumming through Matt like the most comforting white noise and he sagged into Foggy’s arms with a choked off cry. “I’m so sorry Foggy. So sorry for ruining today, for being so pathetic for feeling so, well, dissociative. I know I don’t have another personality, I know that Daredevil is all me. I just wish he _wasn’t._ ”

“Hey, don’t apologize Matt. You haven’t ruined a thing, and especially not for how you feel. You’re not pathetic.” He brushed his hair off of his forehead and placed a kiss above his eyebrow. “Why do you wish Daredevil was a separate personality?”

“I’m so angry as Daredevil. So _violent._ And the worst part is, so much of me _likes_ it.” He shuddered. “I like beating the shit out of the people who deserve it, like letting the anger out, and that makes me _hate_ it.

“I hate it, because I feel tainted and dirty and so not worthy of someone as pure and beautiful as you. I’ve locked everything Daredevil does in a little box brightly labeled ‘Not Matt Murdock’ so I would still feel like I deserved you in even a little way.”

“Oh, Matty.” Foggy sighed and clung to him tighter. “You deserve me because I want you. I need you. If I thought for even a second that you were a danger to me, I wouldn’t be here. But I know you aren’t because I know you. You aren’t tainted. Anger is human.”

“Wrath is a sin, and I have plenty of it.” He muttered sadly.

“Sin or not, its human. You don’t need to do anything to deserve me okay? Especially not cause yourself any pain, mental or physical. Don’t separate Daredevil from you for my sake okay? Because I want every little bit of you, and I could never live without you okay? I love Matt Murdock, and he is never, ever useless no matter what.”

Matt lifted his head and placed a soft loving kiss to the other’s mouth, allowing himself to sink into the feeling. When he pulled away, he placed a hand on the warm cheek and smiled wetly.

“I am the luckiest man alive that you want me Foggy, and I will do everything in my power to continue to be so because I need you too. You’re what keeps the devil a bay.”

“I don’t want the devil at bay Matty, I want you to feel like you can show me all of you.”

“Foggy-.”

“Shh.” He lifted a finger and placed it on Matt’s lips. “I don’t mean let me follow you around, I so could not leap from building to building, but I mean tell me. Come home and let me see the devil, tell me about all the thugs you’ve punched, all the people you’ve saved. Let me into that box you’re keeping on lockdown and I’ll show you that you don’t need to fear it. It’ll let you begin to feel more connected, being able to bring what you do as Daredevil into your life as Matt Murdock. It will also hopefully prove to you that _I am not going anywhere_.”

“I don’t want you to have to see the darkness.” He whispered brokenly. “I’ve never wanted you to see the darkness.”

“I know, you told me that was part of why you kept all this a secret. Remember when I said that I accepted your darkness? I want to do more than accept it Matt. I want to see it, to help you with it. To be there for you. _Really_ there for you.”

“What if you don’t like what you see? What if it makes you decide I’m truly not someone you can love?”

“Not possible.” Foggy lifted his hands and wiped away the tears in a mirror of Matt’s earlier actions. “I already know you have it Matty. I want to help you shoulder it. You can’t continue to be Daredevil alone. You can’t bear the darkness without support, and if you let me in, I can always anchor you to light, pulling you back when you feel lost.”

“You really want me to tell you what I do at night?” his voice was small, unsure, as if the question would change Foggy’s mind suddenly.

“Every bit of it. Not just the big things. I want you to come home and tell me how you feel, tell me what happened and what you heard. I’m your partner Matt, let me _be_ your partner.”

“As long as you promise to tell me to stop when it becomes too much.”

Foggy nodded. “It won’t, but I promise.”

Matt twisted on the couch, leaning against him so his ear was pressed against Foggy’s heart. “Thank you Foggy. For everything you are and everything you do for me.”

He pressed a kiss to his hair and wrapped his arms around him. “Never have to thank me for loving you.”

“I love you too, and I’m sorry I ruined our day.”

“Hey now, I already said you didn’t.” he gave Matt another gentle kiss. “We’re still going to have a loving lazy day, now it’s just to make you feel better mentally as well as physically. So, what do you say I reheat your tea, make us some pancakes and we watch some silly cartoons we’ve seen a million times and find out if I can describe them in sillier ways?”

He turned his head to kiss over the most important sound in the world and nodded. “If you let me help with the pancakes then I think that sounds amazing.”

“You can pour ingredients.” He agreed jovially, helping Matt to his feet.

Delicious, fluffy pancakes and hours of hilariously narrated Bobs Burgers helped him feel better, comforted by Foggy’s steady presence and methodic voice. He was lulled into a limp noodle, and knew that Stick would be so disappointed which just made him more relaxed and happier than he thought would have been possible after his emotional breakdown.

He was still nervous about Foggy’s request and even more unsure about him having such strong belief in him, but as he was getting ready to go out that night, the amazingness of Foggy Nelson came out in the most amazing way yet again.

He reached out and caught Matt’s arm as he was walking towards the roof stairs. Matt stopped and tilted his head at him questioningly, and then gasped in shock as Foggy’s hands came up to bracket his face and a deep, loving kiss was pressed into his mouth.

“I love you, Matt. Come home to me safely, okay?”

Matt blinked away the tears threatening to form and reached up to place a hand over the one against his cowl covered cheek. “I love you too, and I will.”

He was still in a sense of awe at the strength of Foggy’s belief and love in him when he met Clint at the garage entrance of the tower a few hours later. Something must have shown through his body language, or the archer was psychic, because he asked almost instantly, “You okay Lucy?”

Matt turned his head perplexedly. “Yes?”

Clint shrugged. “Sorry, you just seem like you’re, I don’t know, heavy? Distracted.”

He shook his head. “No, don’t worry. Was just thinking.”

“About the warehouse?”

“No, about something else. Something personal.”

“Ah. Something daytime Lucy deals with.”

“Yeah, something like that.”

When they got on the elevator, Clint reached out and touched a section of the wall that was higher then they normally did and Matt frowned. “Not going to the gym?”

“Nope, Nat and I’s floor. It’ll be easier to go over the blueprints and plans. Plus, there’s pizza.”

Natasha was waiting for them when they left the elevator, leaning against what was likely a kitchen island. Her hands were on a large expanse of paper and an open pizza box was at her elbow, the scent of cheese, bread and peperoni wafting through the room. It was hard to get a full read on the rest of the area beyond the general location of furniture and a large archway across from the elevator as half of it was encased in glass and every sound echoed off of it sharply.

What he could tell, and what surprised him the most, was that Natasha was barefoot and wearing a baggy t-shirt and fleece pajama pants.

“Well, I feel overdressed.” He remarked as the two men joined her.

She snorted and flicked his side. “Could always change.”

“I’m good.”

“Suit yourself.” A shrug and then motion to the pizza. “Pull up a stool, grab a piece and look at this.”

“Tony is a heaven sent and got us full city blueprints of the warehouse.” Clint said as he handed over a cheesy slice of dough. “I also spent basically all day watching them, so we have a very good idea on their layout.”

Matt set the plate aside and lifted his head to face the archer, cursing silently his inability to actually see what was in front of them. “Where were the men stationed at?”

“Well, there were about twenty guards on the outside, five on each side.” He reached a grease stained finger towards the paper and tapped out twenty dots, effectively outlining the structure in hazy pizza scented waves. “A total of five vans come in and out every few hours through here.” He drew lines back and forth in what was likely the large front opening. “There are camera’s here, here and here.” More dots, two of which overlapped people dots.

“What’s the roof like?”

“Metal, no glass. There’s no glass anywhere actually.”

“You do have that exploding arrow.” Natasha remarked after swallowing, and he realized in surprise that he had never actually seen her eat before.

“So much noise though.”

“What about a power source?” Matt asked, wishing he could just tell them he couldn’t see the blueprints, please tell me in detail what they look like.

“Circuit breaker is inside.”

“With how many men?”

He shrugged. “With the lack of glass, its hard to be certain. There are two per van, for the five vans. Obviously, there are workers inside, but if they’re armed soldiers I wouldn’t know.”

“I’ll see what I can figure out.” He stated with a nod. “We’ll want to go in when there are none of the vans present.”

“Absolutely, no need for extra resistance.” Clint agreed easily.

“It would be best if we plan for right as they left, likely that the wide doors would still be open, because if we’re planning on blinding them, we need to get a way to the circuits without them knowing.” Natasha said, reaching out to touch a spot to the left of Clint’s harsh lines, placing the breaker somewhere to the left of the main entrance.

“I could easily hit it with an arrow, if I had a clean shot to it.”

“What if we go for as much disorientation as possible?” Matt suggested. “Our first obstacle are these men right?” he asked, touching the small dots. “Obviously we will end up at a disadvantage if we just run in, but what if we cut them off without even approaching them?”

“How?” Natasha asked. “The easiest way would be to just snipe them all down.”

“Exactly, using a tranquilizer. You guys have any of those?”

“Dendrotoxin!” Clint exclaimed happily, hitting himself in the forehead as he did so. “I have a pile of those dendrotoxin arrows that Coulson gave me as a ‘sorry I lied about being dead’ present.”

“That’ll knock them out?”

“Oh, they’ll be in dream world before they even realized it happened. They’re basically projectile sedative shots.”

“Can you get all of them before they notice?”

The blood vessels on his lip popped as he bit it. “I can get seven before they start noticing their buddies are falling.”

“I can get about the same with a dendrotoxin rifle too.” Natasha added.

“So, if you guys take the front and sides, I’ll get into the back entrance.”

“Do you want one of the guns too?” she asked, her head tilted in his direction questioningly.

“Uh, no, I’m much more confident with my fists. Six men is nothing.”

“Alright that’s twenty down, an unknown number left. Though if I get close to the entrance, there’s no doubt I can take out the lights.”

“Tony said he can get us the glasses by Wednesday.” Natasha said. “If you can get an estimate of how many men could be inside by then we can do it that night.”

“The last trucks I saw go out was at about nine, so earlier too.” Clint added.

“I can do it Monday; even bad guys take days off right?”

Matt hoped that his surveillance would bring good news, as Monday morning did the opposite for Nelson and Murdock.

“Reyes was here.” Foggy announced as Matt walked into the office, back from a court date for a young woman suing her awful ex for custody. He was already in a fowl mood by the nightmare that was the man and his heartless representation, and his partner’s words made him freeze as he unwound his scarf.

“What?”

“She’s awful!” Karen called from the kitchenette and Foggy nodded.

“Apparently, the eight other tracksuit baddies are terrified about getting a bullet to the head and have sworn to take a plea deal and turn state’s evidence against Banionis and his organization in turn for witness protection.”

“And that political obsessed ninny doesn’t give a shit about our clients feelings on the matter, so these soulless monsters are going to get to retire their lives away on a beach somewhere without paying for what they’ve done for a single moment!” Karen exclaimed angrily as she stormed back in.

Natasha set a hand on her shoulder in a consolidating gesture, her posture soft as she said, “At least we will get to see the man responsible pay for what he’s done. Banionis is the one behind all the attacks on Clint’s apartment, he deserves to be in prison the most.”

“They all do!”

“We know Karen.” Matt agreed. “But Natasha is right, this will for sure put Banionis away. It will also give them a chance to change their lives, their new identities will be watched closely and any follow up crimes will be punished harshly. They won’t be able to just disappear and continue to harm others.”

She exhaled harshly. “I still hate it. Does it at least mean we’re safe?”

Natasha shook her head. “Likely the opposite actually. Your firm is the reason that they were put into the position to request the protection, although you won’t be defending anyone in the trial for Banionis and anyone else they turn over, you are they reason they’re on trial in the first place.”

“Like with Fisk, we didn’t prosecute him, but we’re the reason he’s in jail.” Foggy added with a sad shrug of his shoulders.

“Wonderful. No justice for the tenants and a price on our heads.”

“A price that will _never_ be paid.” Natasha swore. “I’m here for a reason Karen, and if you would feel safer, you’re more than welcome to come stay with Clint and I.”

“Oh, no that’s not necessary.”

“We have an entire floor to ourselves in a highly secured building.” The Avenger stated gently. “Nice beds, good sheets. A shower from heaven.”

“You should stay with them Karen.” Matt said, lifting his cane and taking the few steps toward her, reaching his hand out until she grabbed it. “Your life has been in danger far too many times, and none of us would be able to live without you.”

“We also have a huge tv and perfect Wi-Fi.” Nat added, her tone encouraging.

After a moment, Karen nodded. “Okay, yeah, I’ll stay with you.”

Matt was relieved that at least she would for sure be safe, although the day didn’t really turn up from there. No matter how hard he concentrated, he couldn’t tell who in the warehouse was armed. There was so much metal, gunpowder and dense wooden crates filling the expanse that it all blended together with the thick metal walls. He could hear what he was sure was only ten others inside, but if they were a threat to them was entirely unknown.

He told Natasha and Clint as such, his tone almost sulking and the latter shrugged. “Knowing how many there are is good enough. I’m pretty confident we’ve got this.”

“I am too.” Natasha agreed. “Strike attack, get everyone down, the weapons secure and we’re golden. Wednesday?”

“Wednesday.” Matt agreed readily.

That night came with heavy anticipation and a passionate kiss from Foggy as he left. He had made a point to give Matt a kiss each night before he went on patrol, but this one was different, harder and slightly panicky.

“I’ll be home soon Foggy.” He promised.

“You better be Murdock.”

With one last searing kiss he left to meet the other two outside of the warehouse. They were both calmingly soft presences, posture poised and ready to attack but heartbeats steady and unafraid. Natasha greeted him by pressing a smooth metal band into his hand, the center of which had a small almost miniscule hole.

“What is this?”

“A com unit.” She replied. “I figured with your unconfirmed but absolutely there advanced hearing you wouldn’t need a traditional one.” She grabbed his hand and fastened the metal around his wrist. “Just lift this near your face, it doesn’t have to be too close, and we will hear you.”

“Test it out.” Clint encouraged from her side.

He lifted his arm to about a foot away from his mouth and asked, “Is it coming through?”

“Hell yes!” the other man cheered. “Works perfectly. We all set?”

Matt and Natasha nodded in agreement and the three of them separated. He snuck through the darkness and stopped just outside of the light given off by the building. “Natasha, Clint, can you guys take out the guys on the closest side so I can get to the back?”

“Copy.” Both of their soft voices resounded followed by the _thwick, thwick_ of two arrows and _click-chick, click-chick, click-chick_ of a rifle fire. As soon as the men began to sag, he sprinted the small distance, tossing his staffs ahead of him to take down two of them men before he reached their sides.

The metal hitting bone made a thunk audible to even the others, and they started in his direction, just in time for one to receive a hard punch to the face. The others began to lift their guns towards him, but he grabbed the middle of one and slammed it into the holder’s nose, and then twisted it harshly so the butt collided with the other.

The one holding the gun collapsed, but the last one only stumbled so he dropped his hold on the gun and turned, arching a punch to the disoriented man’s face.

He fell too and Matt lifted his arm. “All down.”

“Us too, can you get inside?” Clint asked.

“There’s a keypad.”

“Break it.” Natasha suggested.

He bent and grabbed his staffs, using one to shatter the electrical hum of the keypad until the door made a soft click as it unlocked.

“Okay, I’m in.” he stated, pushing the metal inward silently. “Can you cut the lights?”

“Yep.”

He heard another gentle _thwick_ , and then the buzzing of lights cut off abruptly and he slid inward.

Once inside he could hear the confused voices and heartbeats much clearer, as well as pinpoint where the armed men were. “Twelve inside. Eight armed, four near each entrance. The others are closer to the center.”

“We’re coming in, I’ll use my bites on the unarmed ones, bring them down easily.” Natasha said.

She and Clint slid into the warehouse, the former slinking along the walls towards where the men surrounding the wooden expanse of a desk were.

Shouts of shock soon began to fill the metal area as he and Clint started to engage the armed men, replaced quickly by grunts of pain and bodies falling to the floor as staffs, a bow and fists met flesh. Not long after the electrical buzz of Natasha’s signature weapon joined the cacophony as her hapless opponents joined their companions in dream world.

Matt was so absorbed in taking the men around him down, that he noticed the newly conscious man at the doors right before it was too late.

The gun in his hand fired, trajectory heading straight towards Natasha and Matt had only one option of preventing its likely fatal collide with her body. He pushed off the ground, flipping backwards through the air, falling to the ground harshly as the small piece of metal tore through his right side.

He could hear a dual yell of ‘Daredevil!’, and then an almost violent _thwick_ , but all he could see was red as pain illuminated his world. He barely registered the running boots, steps louder than he had ever heard either of them make. The world didn’t really come back to him until he felt a sharp pressure in his side as small hands pressed into the wound and a solid softness incased by leather under his head.

“Lucy, hey buddy come on can you hear me?”

He nodded. “I’m sorry Natasha. I didn’t see him. He almost shot you.”

“Shh, it’s okay чертовк. You saved my life.”

“We have to get you to the tower. I’m calling Tony.” Clint said.

“You have to call Foggy.” Matt said, though he was sure his words were slurring. “Please. I promised.”

“What?” Clint asked, confusion evident in his voice.

With a shaky hand he reached up and pushed his cowl off, turning to let his blank gaze face towards the man he was laying on, accompanied by the archer’s light gasp. “Clint, please. Call Foggy. I promised.”

He didn’t hear what either of them said in response, his world of fire already fading to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Natasha called Matt is an affectionate way to say, 'you little devil' or 'my little devil'. At least, I hope it is, but my Russian is rudimentary at best. If anyone knows a better name for her to use, please do let me know. This chapter was absolutely a doozy to write, and I hope you all enjoyed! Thanks for reading, hope to hear from you! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was originally going to be a 5+1 like thing of Matt meeting each Avenger as both Daredevil and Matt Murdock, but then plot happened as I wrote this out and it exploded into something else entirely that will still sorta have the meeting both halves thing happen. Hope you all liked it, would love to hear from you!


End file.
